Epílogo de um Amor
by Juli-chan
Summary: A história de Amor entre Inuyasha e Kagome. Um Amor que não pode ser e será... Tradução
1. Os Pensamentos Dela

**Anime: InuYasha **

**Categoria: Romance/Drama**

**PG-13**

**Original em Espanhol. **

**Autora: InuKago-forever**

Tradutora: Juli-chan 

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha não me pertence. Sua autora é a Rumiko Takahashi. E este fic também não me pertence ele é todinho da **InuKago-forever** XD. E todos os créditos são dedicados a ela.

**Epílogo de Amor.**

**Capitulo 1 – Os Pensamentos Dela.**

Havia ocasiões em que Kagome se deprimia ao sentir que InuYasha não se importava do sacrifício que ela fazia para permanecer ao seu lado a maior parte do tempo. Ela sabia que era por sua culpa que a pedra havia se quebrado sabe se lá em quantos pedaços e agora devia assumir a responsabilidade ou melhor a obrigação de buscar todos esses fragmentos. O problema era que essa situação lhe ocasionava conflitos com a escola, já havia faltado tanto que cada vez que voltava ficava perdida, ainda que tentasse se esforçar estudando por conta própria era muito difícil ter que estudar e viajar por todo o Japão antigo buscando esses benditos fragmentos e regressar a sua época para prestar os exames. Esta situação estava arruinando sua vida.

Parecia uma ironia do destino, ser a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou (o que já lhe acarretava muitas responsabilidades) e ter que viver com um sentimento de Amor não correspondido. Esse último era o que já não podia agüentar mais. Não se explicava como é que InuYasha podia ser tão cruel, eram contadas as ocasiões em Kikyou e InuYasha haviam se visto, e todas ela havia presenciado. Seu coração já estava quebrado, e ele agora estava em mil pedaços...

Kagome: O grande amor de InuYasha foi e sempre será Kikyou, me dói admitir mas sempre há de ser assim. Está ao seu lado me machuca, mas não posso viver sem ele... Eu o necessito.

Ninguém podia entender situação em que Kagome se encontrava, apaixonada do mesmo hanyou no qual amou há tempos atrás. Por que ela era a reencarnação de Kikyou e ainda que tão diferentes estavam unidas pelo mesmo sentimento de amor por InuYasha. Mas agora parte de suas almas serviram para que Kikyou regressasse da morte, ela sabia que havia perdido o direito de lutar pelo amor de InuYasha.

Kagome: Já estou cansada de tudo isso (suspira)... Quero permanecer ao seu lado... Eu o amo, mas... Kikyou já sofreu tanto... Sinto-me tão destruída, sei que ele jamais me corresponderá, mas também seria injusto para Kikyou se isso acontecesse.

Kagome suspirou indignada, havia estado pensando em tudo isso enquanto estava sentada no poço, já era noite no Sengoku.

Kagome: Outra vez não consegui dormi, ainda que não tinha planejado regressar tão cedo... Já havia passado dois dias que fui a minha época (sorrir)... Eu disse ao InuYasha que voltaria dentro de uma semana (ficou olhando o céu) ... Que noite linda! (ficou observando a noite submergindo novamente em seus pensamentos).

Kagome por alguma estranha razão se sentia inquieta em sua época e por isso decidiu regressar antes do previsto. Mas agora que se encontrava no Sengoku essa inquietude havia desaparecido. Se sentia mais tranqüila.

Kagome: Talvez seja por que o estranho. Me sinto mais tranqüila aqui... Será porque ele se encontra nessa época?

Umas luzes estranhas em círculos interromperam seus pensamentos.

Kagome: Já sei... Kikyou anda por perto... Talvez InuYasha se encontre com ela agora...

Kagome não parecia surpreendida, tinha um semblante deprimido, uma lágrima percorria sua bochecha, mas ela continuava a olhar o céu estrelado, como se tentasse não dar importância ou talvez se resignando. Já havia perdido o interesse de ir a aldeia.

Kagome: Já não tenho porque ir... ele não se encontra lá... e tão pouco quero voltar a minha casa... aqui me sinto sozinha.

Permaneceu por horas no mesmo lugar, sem perceber o percurso das horas. Já era muito tarde e começara a sentir frio, mas tudo isso não parecia importante.

**Continua...**

**/o/**

**Hello!**

**Andei sumida, mas foi tudo por causa do bloqueio que estou sofrendo (Gomen ).**

**Desculpa pelos erros de Português, essa fic é homenagem a minha editora e ela nem sabe que eu traduzi essa fic.**

**Um agradecimento especial,**

**Najla : XD Minha editora chefe!**

**Dark-Kanah: Hihihihi Obrigada por está me ajudando.**

**InuKago-forever: Por ter me autorizado a traduzir sua fic. **

**Arigato**

**Até a próxima!**

**Juli-chan**


	2. Os Pensamentos Dele

**Disclaímer: **"Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi".

**N/T: Esse fic também não me pertence! **

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo Dois**

**Os Pensamentos Dele.**

Enquanto isso do outro lado do bosque, InuYasha se encontrava encostado em um galho de uma árvore, olhando as estrelas. Encontrava-se um tanto aborrecido.

InuYasha: Keh! Essa tonta da Kagome, que demônios estará fazendo.

O perturbava muito quando Kagome regressara a sua época, mas, qual era a razão? Por acaso existia algum motivo oculto ou desconhecido para ele?

InuYasha: Kagome... (suspira)... Me pergunto o que estará fazendo em tua época? ... Porque estou pensando em ti? ... Porque me sinto assim quando você não está aqui?

InuYasha sentia um vazio em seu ser, como se algo lhe faltasse. Ele a admirava, ainda que não quisesse admitir. Ter ela por perto acalmava seus sentimentos de ansiedade que se apoderavam dele. Era algo estranho, ela o fazia se sentir seguro.

InuYasha: Por acaso ela é necessário em minha vida?... Por que me sinto confuso?... Mas que coisa estou dizendo... Feh... Essa menina só faz me confundir e falar besteiras.

De certa forma ele tinha razão. Kagome confundia InuYasha, ele sempre se havia mostrado indiferente e desconfiado com os humanos, agora os protegia. Mas como isso era possível?, essa menina, como ele secretamente sorria ao chamá-la, tratando de lhe restar importância no que ele achava impossível. Nela confiava cegamente, quando ele se prometeu a si mesmo não crer em mais nada. Ela havia curado suas feridas de uma traição que não foi mais que um vil engano que trouxe como conseqüência o ódio entre duas pessoas que se amavam...

InuYasha: Kikyou... Realmente a amei?... Ainda a amo?... O que eu realmente sinto por ela?

Kikyou: Estou aqui... InuYasha... Está me escutando?

Estas palavras o despertaram de sua concentração, um atônito InuYasha que nem se deu conta que havia pensado em voz alta e não notou a presença de Kikyou, mas desde quando estava ali? Quanto havia escutado?

InuYasha: Kikyou... – disse duvidando – O que fazes aqui?

Kikyou: Mas que ótimo boas vindas... InuYasha ... Por acaso não gostou de me ver? – Disse sorrindo ironicamente.

Kikyou olhava friamente InuYasha que ainda se encontrava no galho de árvore, mas ele claramente pode diferenciar esse sorriso que desfrutava em seus lábios, era tão diferente da Kagome, um sorriso irônico que produzia um leve calafrio nele.

Kikyou: Diga-me InuYasha... Por acaso não pensas em descer? Ou prefere que continuamos a falar assim.

InuYasha – desceu da árvore e ficou na frente dela – Kikyou ....Tanto tempo sem te ver.

Kikyou: O que foi... InuYasha... Por que tanta formalidade? ... Por acaso não lembra da última vez que nos vemos?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou: Não lembra quando me abraçou dizendo que não havia deixado de pensar em mim nenhum instante.

InuYasha: ( Sim eu me lembro... mas ... porque me sinto confuso?... eu já havia decidido por Kikyou... então... porque agora... eu...)

Kikyou: O havia pensado desde então?

InuYasha: Kikyou eu...

Kikyou: O laço que nos unia se quebrou... mas ainda assim... tu me pertence.

Essa última frase soou para InuYasha como uma pena de morte, ele pertencia a Kikyou, ela havia morrido por ele e agora tinha que paga-la com sua vida.

InuYasha: ( Eu já sabia que isso ocorreria mas porque agora sinto como se me arrancasse a alma. .. e a única coisa que penso é em Kagome... O que vai se dela? ... Se eu não puder protege-la)

Para InuYasha atormentava a idéia de não voltar a ver Kagome, mas porque? Logo viu que Kikyou havia lhe dado às costas e tinha começado a caminhar.

Kikyou: ( InuYasha... o que sentia por ti talvez fosse amor... ou talvez somente ilusão... Posso ver em seus olhos preocupação e tua mente somente grita seu nome... Agora penso que, o nosso nunca deveria ser, não podemos fugir de nosso destino e o meu sempre foi ser uma sacerdotisa. Sei que mereces ser feliz, mas para isso deve dar conta de seus sentimentos... Ainda não posso descansar em paz... e há algo que todavia tenho que fazer.)

Havia passado muitas horas mas Kagome ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, sentada no poço olhando as estrelas, sua mente estava em branco, não queria pensar, sabia que InuYasha se encontrava nesse momento com Kikyou, pensar nisso lhe causava dano.

Kikyou: É aqui que estavas... Kagome.

**Continua...**

**/o/**

**Hellooo!!!!!**

**Desculpa pela demora na atualização. **

**Mas acabei tendo alguns probleminhas, mas que já foram resolvidos XDD**

**Arigato pelos comentários.**


	3. O Confronto

**Disclaímer: **"Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi".

**N/T: Essa fic não me pertence e sim a InuKago-forever.**

**Epílogo de um Amor.**

**Capitulo 3 – O confronto**

Kikyou: É aqui que estavas... Kagome.

Ante estas palavras Kagome saiu de seu transe em que estava para se voltar para a voz que segundos antes havia lhe chamado. Sabia que era Kikyou sua voz tão fria, tão inexpressiva era inconfundível. Mas sua presença só confirmava suas suspeitas. Seu rosto de satisfação somente poderia indicar que havia estado com InuYasha. A que veio? Qual era a necessidade de forçar um encontro entre elas? Acaso vinha a dizer que InuYasha somente queria ela?

Kagome: Kikyou...

Kikyou: Fazes muito bem em permanecer ai na margem... – tinha certa malícia em seus olhos, como se desfrutasse do momento, ou talvez estava se planejando do que ia fazer, ver o sofrimento de Kagome a divertia – se tivesse ido somente se machucaria... Sabe que nesta história está sobrando... Não é, mas que uma cópia minha... E ele somente me vê em ti.

Kagome se encontrava magoada com essas palavras, talvez era verdade, InuYasha somente via a Kikyou nela e por isso cada vez que Kikyou aparecia ele corria para busca-la, porque ela era a verdadeira dona do seu coração. Sem dúvida, Kagome sabia que toda essa dor agradava Kikyou, ela desejava vê-la sofrer. Kagome era orgulhosa, jamais permitiria que Kikyou visse como se sentia nesse momento. Não lhe permitiria ver nem uma só lágrima derramada por um amor que não pode ser.

Kagome: Por que tudo isso? Por acaso está preocupada comigo?

Kikyou: - surpreendida pelo atrevimento de Kagome – Menina insolente, se acha melhor que eu? – a olhou ameaçadoramente – Não é mas do que um obstáculo para mim... uma pedra em meu caminho que posso afastar a qualquer momento.

Kagome: - com tom desafiante na voz – Está me ameaçando?

Kikyou: Entenda como queira.

Kagome: Se isso é tudo que tem a me dizer, por favor, retire-se.

Kikyou: Não brinque comigo Kagome... Não passas de uma pirralha (?)... que estou perdendo a paciência. Não é mais que uma menina insolente.

Kagome: - surpreendida pelas palavras – Que não passo de uma pirralha? Mas sim, você é que veio perturbar meus pensamentos. É tu que veio me perturbar.

Kikyou – gritando – Já estou cansada de ti, menina.

Kikyou sacou um fecha e preparou para atacar um indefesa Kagome que não saia de seu assombro. Não acreditava em seus olhos. Kikyou realmente pensava em ataca-la ou queria simplesmente assusta-la? Mas nisso sentiu uma das fechas de Kikyou rasgando o seu braço esquerdo, não sentiu dor alguma, tudo foi tão rápido, tão repentino.

Kikyou: Isso é só uma demostração do que sou capaz de fazer.

Kikyou deu meia volta e começou a caminhar. Kagome apesar da distância pode escutar claramente uma risada de triunfo. Deixou cair sobre suas pernas, estava tremendo, mas não de frustração ou de coragem . Nesses momentos não podia entender suas emoções.

Kagome: - gritou para que Kikyou pudesse escutar – Já tens o InuYasha. Por que não me deixa em paz.

Kikyou já estava longe mas conseguiu escutar o que Kagome disse.

Kikyou: Kagome, que menina tonta você é. Com essa atitude jamais terá InuYasha. InuYasha merece ser feliz, mas você ... Ainda não sei o que fazer contigo. Não devo me apresar, falta pouco para as partes estarem em seu lugar. InuYasha... Espera-me, logo voltaremos a nos ver.

Dizendo isso, logo desapareceu, sua presença já não se sentia no bosque. Tudo era silêncio, existia um tranqüilidade alarmante. O odor de sangue começou a viajar junto com o ar...

InuYasha: Esse cheiro... é sangue da... não pode ser... Kagome!!!!!!

**Continua....**

/**o/**

Olá 

**Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora na atualização. É que acabei deixando a fic de lado para resolver problemas u.u. Mas já está resolvido. Vou fazer Vestibular (Feh!!)Fazer o que, né?**

**Bom, traduzi dois capítulos para compensar -!**

**Muito obrigado pelos comentários.**

**_Bianca Himura_ : Nyu! Obrigada! E desculpa pela demora ;; ... Essa fic é muito boa ! Mas a sua é melhor XDD**

**_Kagura Mayfair _****: Desculpe a demora. Acho que te matei de ansiedade XD . Arigato**

CaHh Kinomoto: **Arigato o/ ... ¬¬ como sempre o barro veio tem que se meter u.u. **

** Gomen pela demora .**

**_Juliana-chan: _****Oie. ****Tudo bom? Comigo está bem XDD... Essa fic é fofa mesmo, né? **

**Kagome ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho. tsc. Mas... **

**Arigato**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram review e que leram essa fic .**

**Julichan**


	4. O Encontro

N/A – Obrigada pelas Reviews que tens enviado, aqui está o quarto capítulo, espero que seja de seu agrado. Peço-lhe desculpas se demorei, mas havia estado um pouco ocupada. 

**N/T – Errrr... Desculpe a demora**.

Disclaímer - "Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi". 

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo 4 –**

O Encontro 

O cheiro de sangue começou a viajar pelo ar...

InuYasha: Esse cheiro... É de sangue da... Não pode ser... Kagome!!!!

InuYasha saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode temendo o pior, estava preocupado, e somente em pensar que algo que tivesse acontecido com ela o deixava transtornado.

InuYasha: Kagome!!!!! – Voltou a gritar com desespero.

InuYasha rapidamente chega onde se encontrava Kagome que seguia sentada sobre suas pernas junto ao poço. Ela estava com um olhar perdido, não notou que InuYasha estava parado na frente dela.

InuYasha: - preocupado e nervoso – Kagome, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Está ferida?

InuYasha calou-se , se deu conta que essas perguntas não estavam sendo ouvidas por Kagome.

Kagome: Eh? Inuyasha o que fazes aqui?

InuYasha: Kagome, você está ferida, deixe-me ver.

Kagome: Que? – Dando-se conta que estava ferida – Ah! Não é nada, devo ter me arranhado com algo quando sai do poço e não me dei conta. Não é nada para se preocupar.

InuYasha aproximou-se dela agachando-se, sabia que era mentira, o cheiro que estava no ar a delatava. Mas se atreveu a pensar por alguns instantes, que talvez Kagome estivesse dizendo a verdade. Mas algo era seguro para ele, Kikyou havia estado ali, mas por que? Ela havia atacado Kagome por causa dele? Esses pensamentos assaltaram sua mente, tratou de esquecer por um tempo e concentrar-se em Kagome, que se ruborizava por que ele estava muito perto. Ao perceber isso se afastou um pouco. Notou que Kagome ainda tremia talvez por isso seguia encostada junto ao poço. Ele sorriu e a tomou em seus braços.

InuYasha : Vamos... Te levarei para a aldeia.

Kagome: - ruborizada – Eh... Sim – continuava nervosa.

Para InuYasha lhe divertia vê-la ruborizar e podia sentir como ela estremecia em seus braços, mas não deixava de se preocupar com ela, seus temores eram certos e ele tinha medo que acontecesse. Jamais permitiria que Kikyou machucasse Kagome.

InuYasha: ( O que isso significa?)

Kagome: InuYasha aconteceu algo? Faz tempo que não fala nada.

InuYasha : Não é nada, somente estava preocupado contigo.

Kagome: Eh... – ruborizando ainda mais – Eu estou bem, não é nada.

Ele a olhou com ternura, fazia ela ficar mais nervosa e ruborizar e isso o fascinava. Kagome não compreendia porque ele a olhava assim.

Kagome: (Estará me confundindo? Entendo, está feliz porque viu Kikyou. Mas que idiota eu sou).

InuYasha: Posso perguntar porque vieste antes do previsto?

Kagome: - Doía ouvir essa pergunta e evitou olhar InuYasha – Talvez não deveria ter voltado.

InuYasha: - dando conta do mal entendido de suas palavras, disse sorrindo docemente e olhando-a com ternura – Perdão pela minha curiosidade, talvez somente queira escutar o que me perturbava.

Kagome o olhava incrédula, havia escutado direito? Porque InuYasha estava se comportando dessa forma? Ele não é assim, pensou.

Kagome: - envergonhada – Eh... Eu voltei porque... Tinha vontade de te ver...

InuYasha: Isso foi o que eu pensei – disse discaradamente.

Kagome: Convencido (InuYasha as vezes, podia ser tão insuportável, pensava Kagome olhando-o acusadoramente).

InuYasha: Tu acredita? – fazendo-se de inocente.

Kagome: Não somente acredito, como você é.

Para InuYasha parecia divertido aborrecer Kagome, ainda que acabasse enfurecendo-a e ela lhe gritasse um monte de senta. Com ela se sentia bem, ter-la em seus braços a produzia sensações que não chegava a compreender mas que eram agradáveis para ele. Por que lhe custaria tanto admitir o que sentia por Kagome?

Logo chegaram a cabana, todos estavam dormindo.

**Continuará...**

**Arigato pelos comentários **

**D**


	5. Juntos na Escuridão

N/T – Gomen pela demora e por não ter respondido as reviews . 

**Tassi Higurashi – Arigato pelo comentário XD... Suas fic's são maravilhosas!!!! Hehehehehe Kissus **

**Kagura Mayfair – Nossaa!!!! Sua fic ****MeDiAdOrA: A ChAvE PArA o PaSsAdO é ótima XDDD Amei o/ hehehehe**

**Vi – Ta aqui ! Ta aqui!! XDDD**

**Lua – Arigato pelo comentário XD ... Kagome ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho :P**

**CaHh Kinomoto – Oieee.... XDDDD Que bom que gostou !!!!! U.u a barro veio ainda vai aparecer para o meu desgosto u.u**

**Beijos a todos que acompanham essa fic .... Bom Vamos a fic XD**

**Boa Leitura!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaímer - "Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi". 

**Epílogo de um Amor**

Capítulo Cinco 

**Juntos na Escuridão**

Logo chegará a cabana da velha Kaede. Todos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, tentaram não fazer barulho para não despertar ninguém. InuYasha ternamente depositou Kagome em um canto, não deixava de contempla-la., se admirava ao vê-la tão linda a luz da lua. Sua pele tão clara e tão suave. Ela estava tão frágil, senti desejo de protege-la. Dar sua vida por ela.

Seus lábios vermelhos... Como desejava roubar o doce néctar que exalava deles. Tocar sua delicada pele. Desejava com toda sua alma essa menina. Mas isso não podia ser, ela jamais seria sua.

InuYasha: (Minha, sim somente ela poderia ser... Mas não é tão simples... eu não tenho nada a oferecer... Minha vida já pertence a Kikyou).

InuYasha se sentia tão triste, a tinha tão perto, queria dizer-lhe ... Mas porque sentia tudo isso? Por que ela despertava todo esse sentimento? Acaso ela era quem ele realmente amava? Logo compreendeu tudo, ele amava Kagome, não sabia desde quando, não sabia como, mas ele a amava, sabia que não podia viver sem ela.

InuYasha: (Mas e a Kikyou? )

Kikyou já havia estado em seu passado, em um passado que não queria esquecer, talvez ela havia sido a primeira pessoa que havia gostado. Gostava dela, a sua maneira, mas gostava, já não estava seguro do que sentia por ela era amor. Sentia remorso, ela morreu por ele e assim tinha que entregar sua vida a ela.

Inuyasha: (Demônios, minha sorte já está marcada).

InuYasha se separou de Kagome e foi para i outro lado da habitação, e começou a procurar por algo.

Kagome o olhou desconfiada, se perguntava o que ele estava procurando? Ele estava tão lindo, parecia um menino procurando um jogo entre as bolsas do mercado, mas também tão elegante e tão atrativo. Às vezes podia ser tão terno e protetor que não explicava como era que outras vezes podia ser tão insuportável, tão orgulhoso, tão arrogante. Mas ainda assim ela o amava, ele era tudo para ela. Sabia que logo iam se separar. Já havia derrotado Naraku e somente faltava completar a pedra.

Kagome: (Depois de completar a pedra tudo haverá acabado e já não tem sentido minha permanência aqui nessa época. Por que tive que me apaixonar por ele?... Ele irá com Kikyou, ela o está esperando, é por isso que seu espírito segue aqui neste mundo e se nega a descansar em paz).

Kagome se entristeceu, sabia que não podia fazer nada, nem tão pouco podia deixar de ama-lo. Como desejava estremecer em seus braços, perder-se em seu olhar tão terno, tão cálido. Não podia deixar de olhar-lo, não podia deixar de desejar ser ela a mulher que ele amava.

Kagome: (Se ele me amar... Mas em que isso mudaria as coisas... seria pior, seria mais doloroso, não poderia suportar. Ele pertence a ela e eu... eu não sou mais que um obstáculo entre eles).

Kagome começou a sacudir a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tratando de tirar todos os pensamentos tão dolorosos de sua mente. Tratando de aliviar sua dor.

InuYasha: O que foi?

Kagome: Eh, nada... O que estava procurando. - Tratando de mudar de assunto.

InuYasha: Algo para curar essa tua ferida.

Kagome: Já te disse que não é nada.

InuYasha: - perdendo a paciência – Mas que teimosa.

Kagome: - ironicamente – De onde será que eu peguei isso.

InuYasha: Que queres dizer?

Kagome: Está fazendo tanto escândalo que vão despertar.

InuYasha se aproximou , tomou com cuidado o braço de Kagome tratando que a jovem não sentisse dor alguma, isso fez com que ela se ruborizasse. Estava tão perto, ele se sentiu embriagado com seu aroma, ela o embriagava, o incomodava e ele somente vivia por ela, essa menina tão doce. Ela estremeceu ao contato de sua ferida com o álcool, ele a tranqüilizava com um sorriso.

Kagome: InuYasha

InuYasha: O que foi?

Kagome: Obrigada.

InuYasha não respondeu, não era necessário, seu olhar tão terno já dizia tudo. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Kagome se sentia feliz.

**Continuará...**


	6. Mal Entendido

Disclaímer - "Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi". 

**Disclaímer II** Nyahh!! Essa fic não me pertence ela é da KagoInu-forever que me cedeu para traduzir. XD

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capitulo Seis**

**Mal Entendido**

InuYasha não respondeu, não era necessário, seu olhar tão terno já lhe dizia tudo. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Kagome se sentia feliz.

Kagome: (Sei que teu amor não me pertence, mas ter você ao meu lado já me faz feliz. Sei que logo voltarei para minha época para sempre e não voltarei a te ver. Não penso em esquecer-te ainda que isso me machuque. Quero guardar todos esses momentos em minha memória e levar comigo para sempre, ainda que seja somente isso... uma recordação).

InuYasha: (Kagome... estar ao teu lado me tranqüiliza, me conforta, me faz sentir paz em minha alma... Mas ainda assim tem que entender o que eu vou dizer , para o teu bem...)

InuYasha: Hein!

Kagome: O que foi?

InuYasha: Não volte a fazer isso?

Kagome: Fazer o quê?

InuYasha: Vim tão tarde e não me avisar.

Kagome: E como poderia fazer isso? Por acaso aqui existe telefone?

InuYasha: Errr... Isso não vem ao caso.

Kagome: Então é o que?

InuYasha: Feh!

Kagome: - magoada pelo que acaba de escutar se levanta automaticamente – Bem então, vou embora.

InuYasha : Por que nunca me deixa terminar de falar? Agora se sente e escute.

Kagome: -sentando-se – Estou escutando.

InuYasha: (Porque está tão irritada?, suponho que é reversível) – tomando ar – Me refiro que a partir de agora espere que eu vá buscar você na sua época para regressar a esta. Está me entendendo?

Kagome: É uma sugestão?

InuYasha: É uma ordem. E assim me sentirei um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Kagome: Ah! Entendi, então tudo isso é somente para limpar tua consciência.

InuYasha: - irritado – Não é isso... Mas tu sempre estar se metendo em problemas.

Kagome: (É isso que você pensa de mim InuYasha?... Então é certo, somente te causo problemas, somente sou um estorvo para ti).

InuYasha: Kagome... Aconteceu algo?

Kagome: Não. Já vou dormir, estou muito cansada. (Não sei pra que demônios eu vim, mas que estúpida sou... Não, eu voltei porque necessito vê-lo).

Kagome se pões a dormir dando as costas a InuYasha, estava muito doloridas com suas palavras. As palavras às vezes são tão indiferentes aos nossos sentimentos, às vezes não transmitem o que realmente o que quer dizer. InuYasha somente queria que Kagome entendesse que ela significava muito para ele, o medo que tinha de perde-la, que sua única intenção é protegê-la, também morreria por ela e sem se dar conta a havia ferido no mais profundo de seu ser, mas por alguma razão, e sem querer pensar, deixando-se levar por esses sentimentos que sentia por ela, esses sentimentos que não entendia. Sabia que era necessário explicar, ainda que seja uma vez, era necessário dizer-lhe, era necessário que compreendesse. InuYasha podia sentir a tristeza dela, sabia que ela não compreendeu o que estava tentando dizer tão erradamente.

InuYasha: (Kagome, é tão difícil para mim explicar o que realmente sinto, não por mim, não quero que sofra mais, não quero que chores mas por mim. Quero que seja feliz... Se tudo fosse diferente... Havia dito o que realmente sinto... mas não é).

InuYasha: Kagome... Sei que está me escutando... Quero que entenda que... Tu é mais importante para mim... E eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo.

Kagome não podia acreditar no que havia escutado, mas não disse nada, não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia, somente voltou-se e lhe sorriu ternamente, ele ficou olhando-a com doçura, assim ficaram uns segundos, mas para eles o tempo parou.

**Continuará...**

Hoeee!!!

Espero que não tenha demorado muito. (se escondendo)

Ah! Acho que o Sesshoumaru irá aparecer, mas só em capítulos futuros XD

Bom... Obrigado pelos comentários

Fico muito feliz !!!

**DanyMoon **– Sesshoumaru é seu XD e o Inu é meu !!! hehehehehe Beijos!! Amo suas fic's.

**Shampoo-chan** – Ahhhhh!!! Arigatoo!! Sensei!


	7. A Busca Continua

**Disclaímer -** **"Tenho que declarar, ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo já sabe que não sou dona dos personagens de InuYasha, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi". **

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo Sete**

A Busca Continua 

No dia seguinte continuaram com a busca dos fragmentos da Shikon. A pedra já estava quase completa, logo a viagem que durou quase um ano chegaria ao fim. Todos estavam muito pensativos.

Kagome não estava somente preocupada com a pedra, seus exames finais estavam se aproximando e, mas uma vez tinha que estudar por conta própria.

Miroku por outro lado estava feliz, logo poderia cumprir seu sonho, isso era o que ele acreditava. Uma expressão estranha apareceu em seu rosto, algum pensamento pervertido havia cruzado em sua mente.

Sango estava pensando muito na promessa que Miroku havia feito, não podia negar o que sentia por ele, mas tão pouco negar as tendências que ele tinha, podia confiar em sua fidelidade? Em seu amor? Que não lhe havia declarado, somente havia lhe pedido em casamento, bem, não exatamente, mas isso era o que queria dizer.

Flash Back – Episódio 132 - 

Miroku: Se conseguirmos derrotar Naraku, e meu Kazaã desaparecer, e se sobrevivermos ao combate, viverás comigo e teria um filho meu?

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: Sim.

**Fim do Flash Back (Episódio 132)**

Shippou se sentia muito deprimido, sabia que a pessoa que havia tomado como mãe logo o abandonaria e seus sonhos de ter uma família novamente havia desaparecido, mas ele não iria ficar de braços cruzados, sabia que existia uma solução. Tudo dependia do inútil do InuYasha, tinha que planejar um plano, um bom plano para que o tonto do hanyou não descobrisse, mas era uma tarefa um pouco difícil.

InuYasha tratava de não pensar no futuro, já sabia todas as respostas, ela morreria e ele então, cumpriria a promessa que havia atado com aquela mulher que havia morrido por ele.

Kagome: InuYasha.

InuYasha: Diga

Kagome: O que pensa em fazer quando a pedra estiver completa?... Me refiro, no que pensas em pedir a pedra?... Ainda pensa em seguir a idéia de se transformar em um Youkai completo.

InuYasha: Quando a pedra estiver completa lhe direi a minha decisão.

Kagome: Mas...

InuYasha: Agora não quero falar a respeito.

Kagome: (Mas o que aconteceu com o InuYasha?, porque está tão irritado?... Outra vez voltou a ser o InuYasha que conheço ¬¬)

Miroku: Parece que InuYasha não está muito seguro em usar a pedra para se transformar em Youkai.

InuYasha: - Irritado – Fica quieto Monje.

Shippou: InuYasha já não quer ser um Youkai.

InuYasha: Cala a boca.

Kagome: Hein... Deixem o InuYasha em paz... Depois ele irá dizer sua decisão.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: (O que aconteceu ao InuYasha? ... Ultimamente está muito estranho)

Os pensamentos da jovem sacerdotisa foram interrompidos pela voz do Monje...

Miroku: Sango... Podemos conversar?

Sango: Eh?... Sim, claro.

Miroku: Siga-me.

Sango seguiu Miroku, algo intrigava, ainda que já sabia do que se tratava, logo entraram no bosque perdendo-se da vista de seus amigos.

InuYasha: O que aconteceu com esses dois?

Kagome: ¬¬ Você não sabe?

InuYasha: - confuso – O que?

Kagome: Esquece.

Shippou: (Esta é a minha oportunidade... hihihi)... Hein... Kagome vou buscar algo para comer.

Kagome: Esta bem, mas não se afaste muito.

Shippou: Ta – Disse se afastando.

InuYasha e Kagome ficaram completamente sozinhos, um silêncio incomodo se apoderou do lugar. Kagome já não podia mais agüentar, tinha uma pergunta que havia estado dando voltas em sua cabeça há dias.

Kagome: InuYasha... Poderia dizer o que está acontecendo?, faz dias que noto você um pouco estranho, e agora está tão distante, algo te preocupa?... – seu semblante se entristeceu temendo ser ela a causadora de seu pesar – lhe fiz algo que te magoasse?

InuYasha: Não, não aconteceu nada... Tu não me fizeste nada.

Kagome: Não acredito, esse "Não aconteceu nada" me pareceu com sim aconteceu algo. É sério o que te digo, InuYasha, pode confiar em mim, talvez eu possa fazer algo por ti, tu sabes que é muito importante e eu... – quase soluçando – não suporto ver-te assim... Faria qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz.

InuYasha comovido com as palavras da jovem não pode evitar de se aproximar, abraçando-a com força, como temendo perde-la para sempre nesse instante. Escondeu seu rosto no ombro dela, aspirando seu aroma.

InuYasha: Kagome... Tu já me fazes muito feliz.

Kagome: InuYasha... Eu...

InuYasha: Não diga nada, somente me deixe ficar assim um pouquinho mais.

Kagome não compreendia, mas o que importava, o amor de sua vida estava abraçando-a, podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, o sussurro de sua voz ressonando em sua cabeça, ouvir sua respiração. Tudo parecia um sonho, muito curto pois logo sentiu InuYasha se separar dela, dando-lhe as costas.

InuYasha: Preciso ficar sozinho.

InuYasha não deu tempo para Kagome responder, ele já havia desaparecido, deixando-a completamente sozinha no meio do bosque, sem compreender o que estava passando.

**Continuará...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow!!! o**

**Desculpe não ter respondido as reviews no capitulo passado. **

**Não deu tempo. (O telefone daqui estava sofrendo ameaças da prestadora, iria ficar sem net) Resolvi postar o capitulo o mais rápido possível e acabei esquecendo de responder. **

**Mas...**

**DanyMoon – **Nyah!!! Menina também senti sua falta no MSN (O meu mais uma vez deu problema). Vou tentar ajeitar essa porcaria (Tsc!). Espero que esteja tudo bem com você! Te adoro, viu? Beijos!

**Tassi Higurashi – **O InuYasha está lindooo nessa fic XD .... Ai se ele fosse sempre assim . Ah! Até a parte que eu li o Fluffy não aparece ;; ... Eu também tenho esse sentimento por ele (Também se escondendo)

Lua - Arigatoo!! Adoro seus fic's 

Najla – Manda um comentário para mim se ajoelhando Por favor!!! 

**CatHh Kinomoto – **Tudo bom!!! Vêm mais emoções por ai! InuYasha está muito fofo! XD e ele vai ficar mais. Beijos!

**Marih-chan – **Nyah!! Obrigada... A sua também está ... Beijos!

Arigato pelos comentários. 

**Por favor deixe o seu... Faça uma tradutora feliz!!! XD**

**Beijos e um cheiro no cangote.**

**Já ne**


	8. Confissões de um Monge

**Disclaímer -** InuYasha não me pertence. Todos os personagens são de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capitulo Oito – Confissões de um Monge**

Sango seguiu Miroku, e adentrou no bosque perdendo-se da vista de seus amigos.

Sango: Aconteceu algo?

Miroku: Querida Sango, não é algo para se alarmar, somente quero conversar sobre nosso futuro.

Sango: Já está arrependido?

Miroku: Não ao contrário, agora estou mais seguro do que nunca. Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao teu lado, mas quero estar seguro de que esse também seja o seu desejo.

Sango emocionada pelas palavras do seu amado Miroku, se jogou em seus braços chorando de felicidade, não podia acreditar que ele queria passar o resto da sua vida com ela?

Miruko: Sango, meu amor, mas porque está chorando? Ainda não me respondeu, quer casar comigo e ser a mãe dos meus filhos?

Sango respondeu um sim entre os soluços, estava tão feliz, não podia acreditar nele, fazia um tempo que havia perdido seu irmão Kohaku, a única família que lhe restava, e agora seu amado lhe proporcionava formar uma família juntos e ter seus próprios filhos. Não podia acreditar como era tão afortunada, da felicidade que sentia.

Miroku: Sango, meu amor, não chore... Eu te amo e não gosto de te ver chorar.

"Eu te amo" havia dito o monge e ressonavam uma e outra vez na cabeça da jovem. Tanto tempo desejando escutar. Miroku a observava com doçura, com um olhar cheio de ternura, realmente é linda, lhe deu um cálido beijo em sua testa tratando de tranqüiliza-la . Ela era tudo para ele e não podia imaginar uma vida sem ela.

Sango: Miroku eu... Eu também te amo.

Ela havia aceitado seus sentimentos timidamente, ainda que ele já soubesse, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e um desejo de beija-la se apoderou dele. Pões não pensou muito porque logo seus lábios roçaram nos dela, dando um beijo, selando dessa forma sua promessa de amor eterno.

Sem reprimir, havia algo que a inquietava, sua felicidade seria completa se sua amiga não fosse infeliz. Mas o que podia fazer a respeito?

Sango: - Ainda nos braços do monge – Miroku... Que acontecerá com eles?

Miroku: Não sei

Sango: Não é justo, eles também tem o direito de serem felizes.

Miroku: O destino deles já estava escrito desde muito antes deles nascerem e somente o tempo nos revelará como acabará tudo.

Sango: Sinto por ela.

Miroku: Sinto por ele.

Miroku: Não pensemos em coisas tristes, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Entendo a decisão de InuYasha irá tomar, uma decisão que o levará a pobreza, mas o pobre se sente obrigado a ficar com essa mulher que morreu por ele.

Sango: Morreu por ele? Quando você diz "Morreu por ele". Te refere que ela morreu por culpa dele, ou que deu a vida por ele.

Miroku: Er... Simplesmente morreu por ele.

Sango: Vê, se pensarmos friamente, ela não morreu por ele, ela morreu por que não quis sujar a pedra com o ódio que sentia por InuYasha nesse caso, em todo momento pensou em seu dever como sacerdotisa.

Miroku: A verdade é que tudo isso é muito complicado. InuYasha se sente culpado pela morte dela, porque não foi capaz de protege-la , se sente ligado a ela por ser o causador de todo o sofrimento que a ocasionou, mas no fim – suspirando – já não podemos fazer nada – olha o céu – Já está tarde, melhor voltarmos antes do escurecer.

Sango: Sim, tem razão, não há nada com que preocuparmos, já temos muito o que pensar.

Ambos tomaram as mãos e foram em rumo a onde deixaram seus amigos.

**Continuará....**

**_# Se escondendo #_**

****

**_Desculpem a demora... (mas uma vez digo isso ¬¬) é que novamente não tive tempo de digitar a fic (gomen nasai) ... Próximo capítulo sai ainda nesse final de semana. _**

**_Vou responder as reviews no próximo capitulo, ok?_**

****

****

**_Faça uma tradutora feliz! Mande um comentário, um aviso para duelos, uma ameaça de morte, um parabéns e até um Deus-me-livre. Mande uma mensagem pra esta tradutora. _**

****

**_Até o próximo capitulo..._**

****

**_Juli-chan _**


	9. Me Fascina Atormentarte

**Disclaimer – InuYasha não me pertence ... Todos os personagens são de Rumiko Takahashi.... Está fic também não me pertence (Quem dera) sua autora é a InuKago-forever. **

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capitulo Nove - Meu Fascínio Atormentante.**

InuYasha se afastou em grande velocidade da jovem, necessitava pensar, ficar sozinho, meditar. Logo se encontrou no meio do nada rodeado somente pelas árvores, ficou parado ali tratando de acalmar suas emoções. Sentia cólera, raiva, frustração, que injusta era a vida com ele. Havia conhecido Kikyou e quando pensou que poderia ser feliz esta escorreu pelas suas mãos, agora que tudo é distinto e por fim encontrou alguém capaz de curar todas as suas feridas, capaz de dar a sua alma, capaz de sacrificar-se como tal para vê-lo feliz, agora que por fim havia encontrado a verdadeira felicidade, o verdadeiro amor, esta lhe era roubada pela segunda vez.

Maldição!!! Repetia a si mesmo, porque demônios não poderia ser feliz junto da mulher que ele amava, junto dessa menina que havia roubado seu coração, que lhe havia devolvido a vida e a vontade de lutar, essa jovem que o amava sobre todas as coisas. Queria corresponder, queria dizer o que seu interior gritava por dentro. A amava mas que sua vida, mas não lhe pertencia, sua vida pertencia a outra, mas seu coração sempre seria de Kagome.

InuYasha ficou pensando por um longo tempo, podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos, haviam perdido o brilho especial. Sem notar, Kikyou havia estado observando-o há muito tempo, decidiu quebrar o silêncio que existia entre eles para que ele notasse sua presença.

Kikyou: InuYasha... Porque está tão pensativo?

Estas palavras tomaram de surpresa o jovem, que não havia notado a presença da mulher que estava falando mas sabia perfeitamente quem se tratava.

InuYasha: Kikyou.

Kikyou: Te perguntei se aconteceu algo?

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou: Vim para dizer... Ou melhor dizendo, para avisar-lo que irei te buscar quando a pedra estiver completa – não pode evitar um sorriso de satisfação ante as palavras.

InuYasha: ... – não disse nada apenas a olhou com uma expressão de tristeza.

Kikyou: O que foi, InuYasha? Não é do teu agrado?, Logo poderemos ficar juntos para sempre... – um olhar cheio de malicia apareceu em seus olhos – Por acaso já não queres viver comigo?

InuYasha: Não se preocupe , Kikyou... Eu irei contigo – Uma expressão de amargura apareceu em seu rosto ao dizer essas palavras, havia firmado sua sentença – Irei contigo ao inferno, espero que esteja feliz.

Kikyou: InuYasha, pensa que eu sou idiota?, Acredita que não ama essa menina. Acredita que não sei que sentes obrigado comigo – ri – Pensas em sacrificar sua felicidade por mim?

InuYasha: Sim

Kikyou: Pois não quero teu sofrimento, muito menos um sacrifício teu.

InuYasha: Então? – uma luz de esperança iluminou seu rosto –

Kikyou: Não interprete mal minhas palavras InuYasha. Você me pertence, tua vida me pertence e pode fazer o que eu quero sem nenhum arrependimento, apesar da única coisa que fazes é me aborrecer, aceita teu destino assim como eu aceitei o meu.

InuYasha: Não posso acredita que alguma vez senti algo por ti, uma mulher fria e cheia de ódio e rancor.

Kikyou: Bem, muito bem... Assim que eu gosto InuYasha, sinta ódio, sinta raiva, sinta-se como eu me senti antes de morrer. É divertido te ver sofrer.

InuYasha: Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

Kikyou: Por que eu faço isso? E ainda me perguntas, InuYasha, tu que estas sentindo tudo que eu senti. Tudo que senti ao me ver enganada pela pessoa que ama., despertar e ver que o perdeu por um engano, dar-me conta que outra ocupou meu lugar em teu coração. Dar-me conta que meu espírito não foi suficiente forte, que meu amor não foi suficiente forte para dar-me conta que tudo era uma armadilha.

InuYasha: Eu... Sinto muito.

Kikyou: Não, não sinta... essa menina insolente te devolveu a vida, te ama e seria capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício por ti, tu sabes mas do que ninguém, é muito afortunado mas não é digno desse amor, tu duvidas, teu pouco tato somente a fez sofrer, somente tem conseguindo que essa menina derrame lágrimas por ti. Não acredita que ela seria mais feliz ao lado de outro?

InuYasha: Isso nunca!!!!

Kikyou: Pobre InuYasha, mas não estará aqui para impedi-lo, ela será de outro e você não poderá fazer nada somente olhar.

InuYasha baixou o olhar, todas as palavras de Kikyou estavam certas, ele logo iria com ela e Kagome ficaria livre para refazer sua vida, possivelmente ao lado de outro que não era ele.

Kikyou se afastou dele, deixando-o pensativo como havia encontrado antes, mas agora era ela que emergia no mar de pensamentos. Tinha que planejar, arranjar uma idéia, logo tudo chegaria ao seu fim.

Kikyou: ( Falta muito pouco... logo chegarei ao meu objetivo... Somente tenho que esperar que essa menina complete a pedra. Uma vez que a pedra estiver completa todos os meus desejos se realizaram e por fim poderei descansar em paz. InuYasha não posso deixar que sejas feliz... Ainda não... Logo entenderás a que me refiro... Nem tudo é tão fácil nesta vida e tem que aprender a valorizar o que tem, sacrificar tudo pelo que quer).

**Continua... **

**# Olhando para os lados #**

Woowww!!! Fiquei com pena da Kikyou (só um pouquinho)... XD

Mas ainda vai acontecer tanta coisa ... Ops! Acho que falei de mais.

Estou com uma duvida, digamos que não achei uma tradução para o título (acho que não ta certo o.O) "Me fascina Atormentarte"... acho que traduzi errado.

**# Pegando a lista de agradecimentos #**

**Otaku-IY** - Obrigado por está acompanhando a fic. Espero não ter demorado muito XD. Adoro seu flog . Arigato!

**Stella Mayfair** - Hummm... Sabe eu fiquei louca pra ler o Livro A Mediadora. Hehehehe... Você escreve muito bem e a sua fic é uma das melhores desse site. Bem Vinda de volta . XD

**CaHh Kinomoto** – Obrigada pelos comentários. Inu vai ficar mais fofo! Mas ele ainda vai sofrer mais ¬¬. Kissus

**Tassi Higurashi** – Arigato pelos comentários.

**Shadow** – Menino manda uma review pra mim. Te adoro!!!

**Shampoo-chan** – Parabéns atrasado (muito atrasado)

**# se escondendo de baixo da mesa do pc #**

**Arigato a todos que lêem essa fic... Deixem seu comentário !**

**Fará uma tradutora (aspirante à escritora) feliz! **

**Juli-chan**


	10. A Busca Chega a seu Fim

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capítulo Dez – "A Busca Chega a seu Fim"**

Uma semana depois...

InuYasha não podia acreditar, tinha em suas mãos o último fragmento. Sabia o que isso significavam, logo teria que partir. Uma dor intensa se apoderou de sua alma ao vê a jovem se aproximando com um sorriso em seu rosto, era evidente que ela não havia notado o que representava esse fragmento, o último fragmento.

Kagome: InuYasha, me deve uma resposta, lembra?

InuYasha a olhou incrédulo, tratando de lembrar.

** Flash Back **

Kagome: InuYasha.

InuYasha: Diga

Kagome: O que pensa em fazer quando a pedra estiver completa?... Me refiro, no que pensas em pedir a pedra?... Ainda pensa em seguir a idéia de se transformar em um Youkai completo.

InuYasha: Quando a pedra estiver completa lhe direi a minha decisão.

Kagome: Mas...

InuYasha: Agora não quero falar a respeito.

** Fim do Flash Back **

InuYasha: Kagome... Eu ... Podemos falar em particular!!!! – gritou ao ver que seus companheiros olhavam intrigados, esperando uma resposta sua.

Kagome: - surpreendida – Claro.

InuYasha e Kagome caminharam num rumo desconhecido, afastando-se dos olhares curiosos de seus companheiros.

InuYasha sabia que havia chegado o momento mais difícil de sua vida, não pensou que seria hoje, não estava preparado para isso mas devia dizer-lhe. Ela tinha todo o direito de saber o que havia decidido, ainda que isso já era tão evidente, há tempos havia decidido em não usar a pedra, mas nunca havia dito. Ele já não queria ser Youkai, ela em uma certa ocasião o havia dito que o queria como ele é, um hanyou, e um hanyou seria sempre para ela, mas agora essa verdade tomaria outro significado, ele sabia muito bem, Kagome mal entenderia sua resposta e isso lhe doía mais que nada, mas talvez isso seria o melhor, desejava acreditar nisso.

Kagome: Bem, o que vai pedir? – com um olhar de curiosidade, desejando uma resposta.

InuYasha: - suspiro - ... Nada.

Kagome: Que? .... Escutei bem? ... Acaba de dizer que pensa em não pedir nada.

InuYasha: É. – baixou o olhar, tratando de evitar olhar-la nos olhos.

Kagome: Mas... Porque?

InuYasha: Já ... Não tem sentido.

Logo kagome compreendeu sua resposta. Se deu conta do que implicava essas palavras, InuYasha confirmou o que ela suspeitava. Já não havia sentido pedir um desejo a pedra, se ele pensava ir ao inferno com Kikyou. Uma profunda tristeza a tomou, não podia acreditar nele, não queria acreditar. Tanto tempo preparando-se para quando esse amargo momento chegasse e agora que havia chegado, não se sentia com força suficiente para poder afronta-lo, somente pensava em fugir, em desaparecer, não queria que InuYasha a visse chorar, vê-la sofrer, se sentia desfalecer.

Kagome: (Não pode estar acontecendo!... Não pode estar acontecendo!... porque justo agora... eu... não tenho força suficiente... não posso agüentar isso... tanto tempo sabendo!... tanto tempo esperando! E agora... estar acontecendo!... eu... somente quero morrer... não posso viver sem ele!... não suportaria perde-lo para sempre!... o que vou fazer sem ele!... não posso ver ele caminhar ao meu lado... sabendo que jamais retornará!... eu... eu... simplesmente não agüento mais!!!!)

Dizendo isso a si mesma e com lágrimas nos olhos saiu correndo, InuYasha a viu se afastar, sentindo-se impotente... Mas... O que poderia fazer? ... Ela necessitava de tempo para assimilar o que acabara de acontecer e ele necessitava de tempo para encontrar coragem suficiente para dizer adeus para sempre ao amor de sua vida...

**Continua...**

**#com lágrimas nos olhos #**

**N/A :** Não se preocupe eu lhe asseguro que está fic terá um final feliz, mas a felicidade custa, ainda que seja lágrimas. XD

**N/T** : Buaaa!!!!

**# pegando mais uma vez a listinha #**

**Tassi Higurashi** – Nyah!! Kikyou é uma chata ¬¬.... Obrigada por está acompanhando a fic - fico muito feliz XD.

**Otaku-IY** – Arigato!!!! XDDD

**DanyMoom:** Nyah!!! Suas fic's são demais... tou com saudades... XD

**Shadow:** Hummm.... cadê tu?

Arigato a todos que acompanham essa fic e um cheiro especial a autora .... ARIGATO!!!

**# olhando para os lados #**

Mande uma review para esta humilde (e doida) tradutora e quase escritora.

Já ne ....

Juli-chan!


	11. O Passado e o Futuro se Reencontram

**InuYasha não me pertence... Sua dona é Rumiko Takahashi!... Esse fic também não me pertence... Ele é todinho da InuKago-forever. XD **

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo Onze – "O Passado e o Futuro se Reencontram"**

Kagome correu até que não podia mais, simplesmente apoiou suas costas em uma árvore e se deixou cair, chorou amargamente deixando escapar toda a dor que rasgava sua alma, tratando de expulsar todos os sentimentos de tristeza, desespero, que havia se apoderado de seu ser.

Havia se separado dele, não queria que InuYasha a visse chorar, não queria derramar mais lágrimas na frente dele, não era justo, não queria vê-lo triste por sua culpa. Sabia que isso era difícil para ele, não era necessário faze-lo responsável pelos sentimentos que havia despertado nela.

Sabia que suas ações haviam interrompido o adeus e somente prolongou sua angustia, logo InuYasha diria adeus para sempre, e pensar nele a fazia estremecer.

Kagome: Não quero escutar ele dizendo isso – dizia entre soluços - Mas é inevitável... Tenho sofrido tanto por ele... Tenho chorado tanto por ele... Mas nada se compara a esse sofrimento... Ao vê-lo partir o meu coração se partirá em pedaços e nada será capaz de reuni-los... Ele irá... E minha vida irá com ele.

Kagome tratou de tranqüilizar-se, sua cabeça estava doendo de tanto chorar, sentia seus olhos inchados.

Kagome: Queria ver um espelho... Devo está um desastre – disse em um tom irônico com um olhar perdido –

Tratou de se levantar, mas sentiu que suas pernas estremeceram, se apoiou com uma mão na árvore tratando de sustentar seu peso nela, recostando sua cabeça fechou seus olhos e suspirou.

Kagome: Somente posso dizer uma coisa para tranqüilizar o meu ser... Devo dizer-lhe... Que eu... Que eu o amo... Que sempre o amarei... Aconteça o que acontecer eu seguirei amando-o... Ainda que ele nunca volte... Ainda assim ficarei esperando.... – logo um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios -... Claro, ele sabe... Mas nunca disse isso diretamente.

Um pouco mais tranqüila decidiu regressar, havia chorado tanto que seus olhos estavam secos, nenhuma lágrima poderia deslizar pela sua bochecha.

Necessitava ser forte nesses momentos. Caminhava de volta, tratando de reunir forças para encarar a realidade quando se chocou com aquela mulher de olhar frio. A última coisa que esperava era encontrasse com Kikyou, mas a diferença dos outros encontros Kagome não podia evitar de olhar-la com raiva e cólera, não ia deixar que aquela mulher tão desprezível brincasse com ela novamente... Por acaso veio celebrar seu triunfo?

Kagome: Que demônios queres?? – gritou –

Kikyou: Vejo, Kagome, que estás crescendo – olhando-a com sarcasmo, parecia desfrutar a reação da jovem – A verdade é que o papel de menina indefesa não te assentava muito bem.

Kagome: Responde Kikyou, o que está fazendo aqui?... Não estou com humo para escutar seus comentários irônicos.

Kikyou: - com um pouco de desprezo – Mas que impaciente você está hoje... Relaxe, somente vim conversar, não acredita que vim para desperdiçar novamente uma fecha em ti, isso já ficou no passado.

Kagome: Estás a brincar comigo?

Kikyou: Na verdade brincar contigo não me interessa, tenho melhores coisas a fazer do que perder o meu tempo contigo.

Kagome: Diga de uma vez o que tem a dizer.

Kikyou: Vim pegar algo que me pertence

Kagome: InuYasha não está aqui

Kikyou: - rindo – Claro que não está aqui menina estúpida, não vim por ele, acredita que pediria permissão a ti para leva-lo? ... Mas bem que você já se deu conta que InuYasha me pertence.

Kagome: Me dá nojo.

Kikyou: Não tanto como me dás tu a mim, mas em fim... Entrega-me a pedra.

Kagome: Desculpa? – Olhando-a incrédula ao escuta-la.

Kikyou: - Já irritada e perdendo a paciência - Não se faça de rogada e me entregue a pedra.

Kagome: E para que a queres?

Kikyou: Primeiro, me pertence. Segundo, isso não te interessa e Terceiro, tu não tem o poder suficiente para poder uni-la.

Kagome: Já vi – baixou o olhar se sentido inferior a Kikyou.

Kikyou: Devias me agradecer estou tirando um peso de cima de ti, levarei comigo ao inferno, assim não causará mais danos.

Kagome jogou os fragmentos nos pés de Kikyou, não sabia o que havia motivado, nem sequer havia pensado, simplesmente o fez, talvez seu desejo de humilhar-la como tantas vezes ela o havia feito.

Kagome: Se é o que queres, toma. (depois de tudo para que eu quero a pedra)

Kikyou os recolheu com um sorriso de satisfação, depois de tudo a reação de Kagome havia sido tão infantil, que havia achado graça disso.

Kikyou: Bem, não me comove essa faceta tua – se voltou dando as costas e começou a andar deixando Kagome para trás – Te dou um conselho menina, aproveita o que resta do dia e da tarde de amanhã, porque à noite eu irei busca-lo.

**Continua....**

**Reviews me deixaria muito feliz XD**

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fic!. Isso deixa esta serva muito feliz

Um cheiro a todos que deixaram reviews.

**Otaku-IY**, **Tassi Higurashi**, **Shampoo-chan** (Sempai!), **Madam Spooky** (Que saudades), **DanyMoon**, **Luciana Trindade**, **Lua**, **Najla** , **Shadow**, **Dea**, **Higurashi Hikari**, **Dark Angel.**

Beijos!

Desculpe não responder todas as reviews... Estou com pressa para postar XD.

Arigato pelos comentários

**Juli-chan ...** Ja ne


	12. Quero te ver novamente

**Disclaimer** – "Tenho que declarar ainda que não sei o porque já que todo mundo sabe que todos os personagens de InuYasha não me pertence e sim a Rumiko Takahashi"

- - Ação

( ) Pensamentos

" " Tradutora metida!

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo Onze – "Quero te ver outra vez"**

Kagome correu atravessando o escuro bosque, as palavras de kikyou rondavam sua mente, não poderia permitir que perdesse mais tempo. Cada segundo que passava era um segundo sem ele. Sem ele, ainda que ele não lhe pertencesse, ainda que desde o princípio ela sempre soube que o coração de InuYasha pertencia a ninguém mais. Mas por mais doloroso que isto fosse para ela, ela sempre permaneceu junto a ele, sentindo como se despedaçasse seu coração em mil pedaços, ainda assim, ele significava tanto, que ela estava disposta a tudo por ele, por InuYasha seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Kagome: Oh Deus!!! Mas em que estava pensando?... Que egoísta havia sido, unicamente pensando em mim... Em como me afeta toda essa situação... Mas que tonta sou!!!... E ele... E o que ele deveria pensar... Ele também deve estar passando por um mal momento... Deve sentir-se culpado... E eu somente sair correndo de perto dele... Dando a entender que me machucava ficar ao lado dele... Mas ele não tem culpa!!!...A última coisa que quero é magoar o InuYasha!!!.. A única culpada disso sou eu!!!... Eu, por me apaixonar, por ama-lo!!!!...E não é justo colocar a culpa do meu sofrimento nele... Por não me amar... Eu sempre soube...sempre soube que ele estava unido a Kikyou... Mas ainda assim... Ainda assim não podia evitar de sentir esse sentimento por ti... não pode evitar apaixonar-te por ti.

No outro lado do bosque...

InuYasha: Kagome... Eu sinto tanto... Eu... Eu te amo Kagome!!!... Maldição!!!... Por que tinha que ser assim?... Eu a amo!!!... Não suportarei perde-la!!!... Não suportarei ir e pensar que ela... Que ela encontrará consolo nos braços de outro!!!... Não suportarei pensar que ela me esquecerá !!!... Maldição!!!... Não posso descansar em paz pensando que ela será de outro!!!

InuYasha deu um forte golpe com o punho na árvore fechando os olhos, desejando que sua cólera, sua frustração, sua amargura, seus ciúmes, se dissipassem. Logo uma lágrima correu lentamente por sua bochecha.

InuYasha: ( Kagome... Mas que egoísta sou... - Sorriu amargamente -... é justo que sejas feliz...é justo que encontres a felicidade que eu não posso te dar... É justo que encontres alguém que te ame como eu te amo... Queria... Queria poder te ver ainda que seja pela última vez... Sei que não queres me ver.. Sei que sofres por minha culpa... Mas eu... Mas eu preciso tanto de ti!!!... A pedra já esta completa... Kikyou logo virá por mim... Kagome...Eu te preciso!!!)

: ...Inu... Yasha.

InuYasha abriu surpreendido seus olhos, não dando crédito a eles, por acaso era a voz da Kagome? Mas como? Como é que não havia sentido a sua presença?

InuYasha gira rapidamente, vê Kagome parada justo na frente dele. A jovem estava um pouco agitada e respirava com dificuldade. Ele não pode evitar se sentir feliz de voltar a vê-la, ainda que esta fosse a última vez.

InuYasha: Kagome... Eu...

Kagome: Não!!... Não diga nada.

InuYasha baixou os olhos, sentiu medo, medo ao escutar essas palavras, medo de descobrir que Kagome, sua Kagome, essa menina tão doce, tão alegre, esse anjo que o havia resgatado do abismo da solidão, agora o odiava. Ele poderia suportar tudo, suportar a dor de sua alma desejando-a, suportar vê-la feliz ao lado de outro, tudo, menos que a jovem que tinha diante de si o odiasse, esse seria mil vezes pior que ir ao inferno com Kikyou deixando seu amor.

InuYasha: - realmente deprimido e evitando olha-la - ... Realmente eu sinto.

Kagome: InuYasha... não diga nada.

InuYasha: ...

Kagome se aproximou lentamente dele e lhe acariciou o rosto, InuYasha se surpreendeu e sentiu como se a dor em seu peito, em sua alva vai desaparecendo ao contato da delicada mão da jovem dando lugar a um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas.

InuYasha: Kagome eu...

Kagome: - Sorrindo com ternura - InuYasha não diga nada.

InuYasha compreendeu. A jovem ainda não estava preparada para escutar o que o hanyou tinha a dizer.

Kagome: (InuYasha... Ainda temos tempo... Ainda me resta tempo para estar junto de ti... Ainda não chegou a hora de dizer adeus).

Kagome da um beijo na bochecha do hanyou, ainda sem compreender porque fez isso se volta dando as costas, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. InuYasha somente sorrir, ainda pode sentir seus cálidos lábios roçando em sua bochecha, ainda pode sentir o doce beijo da jovem.

Kagome: InuYasha... Eu... Eu quero dizer que...

InuYasha toma a jovem pelo braço, obrigando-a a virar-se, obrigando-a a olha-lo diretamente no olhos, aproximando-a dele.

InuYasha: Não é necessário que diga nada.

Kagome: Mas eu quero dizer, quero dizer que...

InuYasha a rodeia com seus braços trazendo-a para junto dele, prendendo-a junto ao seu corpo, embriagando-se com seu aroma.

InuYasha: ( Kagome... Não sabes o quanto desejava fazer isso... Não sabes o quanto desejava te sentir tão perto... Sentir teu aroma... Ter-me entre meus braços... Te sentir estremecer em meus braços)

Kagome: ( InuYasha... Como quero que o tempo parasse e ficasse assim pra sempre... Junto de ti... Ao teu lado sempre me sinto protegida... Me sinto segura... InuYasha... Não sabes o quanto eu te amo)

Ambos ficaram abraçados durante um bom tempo em profundo silêncio, deixando-se levar pelo momento nenhum dos dois queria despertar, despertar do doce sonho que estavam vivendo.

Kagome: (Queria ficar assim pra sempre... Mas não posso... tenho que lhe dizer... Ele deve saber... Ainda que me doe menciona-la... Ele deve saber que ela... Que ela tem a pedra... mas não quero me separar dele... Não quero romper esse doce momento... Quero senti-lo... Perto... Tão perto)

Kagome necessitava dizer a InuYasha da pedra, mas também da mensagem que Kikyou havia lhe enviado. A jovem não queria romper o momento, mas tinha que fazer, era necessário, ainda que se lamentasse pelo resto da vida.

Kagome: InuYasha...

Kagome se separou um pouco dele, seu coração batia com força, necessitava de ar e respirando um pouco para o que ia dizer, por algum motivo se sentia nervosa. Respirou profundamente, o olhou diretamente nos olhos, buscando as palavras que não saiam de seus lábios. Ele a olhava fixamente, um pouco confuso, impaciente, esperando o que ela tinha a dizer.

Kagome: InuYasha... Eu... Eu dei a pedra a Kikyou.

InuYasha: Fizeste o que???????

Kagome: - assustada pela reação dele -... Sim... Eu... O que acontece é que... Bem... A verdade... É que tu... Eu... - ficando mais nervosa baixou o olhar do hanyou-.

InuYasha: - Acalmando-se um pouco ao notar o nervosismo da jovem - Perdoa-me Kagome... Eu não devia reagir dessa maneira.

Kagome: Ela... Ela me pediu... Bem e eu dei... Não tem sentido que eu ficasse com ela... Ainda mais a pedra pertence a Kikyou e...

InuYasha: Não é necessário que me explique Kagome... Que confio em ti e sei que tem suas razões.

Kagome: Obrigada InuYasha... Mas há algo mais (ainda não estou segura de dizer isso a ele... Mas ele tem todo o direito de saber... Ainda assim ela tecnicamente me deixou uma mensagem para ele)

InuYasha: O que mais disse?

Kagome: Ehhhhh... Que... (Diga de uma vez Kagome!!!, ainda que ele nem suspeita)... Ela me disse... Que... Que te dissesse... Que... (Como me doe dizer isso)... Que amanhã quando cair à noite... Ela virá te buscar.

InuYasha: ... (Então... Será ao anoitecer de amanhã... tenho até o anoitecer... Somente até oanoitecer para está contigo... Kagome).

Kagome: InuYasha eu...

InuYasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Sim?

InuYasha: Já é tarde para regressarmos a aldeia, melhor buscarmos um lugar para refugiarmos.

Kagome: Está bem.

InuYasha lhe tomou a mão para guia-la na escuridão, temendo perde-la antes do previsto, temendo que a escuridão pudesse rouba-la, temendo que o destino lhe fizesse uma jogada novamente , afastando-a dele, abandonado-o na solidão. Não, desta vez não iria permitir, esta noite ele lhe pertencia e nada nem ninguém a afastaria dele.

As bochechas da jovem haviam adquirido um tom rosado, a jovem estava ruborizada, a atitude do hanyou não deixava de preocupa-la e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Tinha medo, mas não medo dele, ela confiava cegamente nele, somente nele. Tinha medo do amanhã, sabia que não existia um amanhã para os dois, ao menos não juntos, tinha medo de poder viver sem ele, sabia que não podia viver sem ele, mas ela já havia tomado uma decisão, uma decisão que a condenava a solidão e a tristeza para sempre. Sabia que InuYasha não devia saber, não era justo seguir atormentando-o, ele não tinha culpa de nada, e ela havia tomado sua decisão por sua conta. Ela o queria, e somente podia passar o resto da vida junto dele, então não passaria com ninguém. Somente podia ser feliz com ele, não seria de ninguém. E ninguém a faria mudar de idéia.

Kagome: ( Não... Ele não deve saber... É melhor para nós dois... Ele não deve sofrer pela decisão que tomei)

Logo chegaram a uma caverna, a tempo porque havia começado a chover fortemente.

InuYasha acendeu fogo com um pedaço de madeira que encontrou no interior desta. Kagome sentiu um pouco de frio, se aproximou do fogo sentando-se ao lado de InuYasha olhando as danças das chamas ao compasso da suave brisa que cobria o lugar e desejando-se levar pelo crepitar da madeira, logo Kagome caiu em sono profundo. InuYasha notou que a jovem havia dormido.

InuYasha: ( É bonita até quando dorme)

InuYasha sorriu olhando-a, parecia um anjo que caiu do céu, tão frágil, tão bonita. Recostou a cabeça da jovem deixando que esta descansasse sobre seu ombro, acariciando delicadamente sua bochecha, beijou docemente sua testa, dormindo junto dela.

Continua.....

/o/

Yupee!!! Desculpem a demora mais uma vez ¬¬

Passei no vestibular /o/

Vou fazer Webdesigner

Essa fic não está perto de terminar (eu ainda estou traduzindo e a autora não terminou a estória XD )

Beijos!

Arigato pelos comentários

**Gigi **- Arigato pelos seu comentário XDD – muito feliz –

**Higurashi Hikari** – Nick novo XDDD... huhhuuu Kagome ainda vai sofrer mais ¬¬

Bichinha XD... Adoramos fazer isso ... Arigato!

**Stella Mayfair** – Ta sumida! Volte /o/ ... Beijos! Arigato!!!

Beijos e abraços a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews e para os que acompanham essa humilde fic (uhhh exagerei XD)

Até

Juli-chan


	13. Sentimentos Ocultos

**Dísclaimer – Todos os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem. Sua dona é a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem a demora, deixo aqui mais um capítulo dessa fic, espero que gostem. **

No capítulo anterior...

... Logo Kagome caiu em sono profundo. InuYasha notou que a jovem havia dormido.

InuYasha: ( É bonita até quando dorme)

InuYasha sorriu olhando-a, parecia um anjo que caiu do céu, tão frágil, tão bonita. Recostou a cabeça da jovem deixando que esta descansasse sobre seu ombro, acariciando delicadamente sua bochecha, beijou docemente sua testa, dormindo junto dela.

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capítulo Treze – "Sentimentos Ocultos**"

O forte ruído da tempestade havia despertado a jovem de seu sono profundo, que ainda não havia aberto os olhos. Não queria acordar, não queria se separar do calor que o corpo do jovem hanyou oferecia, não sabia como, nem em que momento havia caído no sono em seus braços, a última coisa que recordava era do crepitar da madeira dançando lentamente enquanto seus olhos iam se fechando tornando tudo completamente escuro. Sabia que era InuYasha que se encontrava ao seu lado, e a estava abraçando. Não era difícil para ela saber, muitas outras vezes havia estado entre seus braços, reconhecia o aroma, esse aroma que estava impregnado em seu haori e que em várias ocasiões havia percebido quando ele se colocava para protegê-la.

Kagome supôs que o jovem hanyou ainda dormia, podia senti-lo, sua respiração estava tão calma e as batidas de seu coração era quase imperceptíveis. Lentamente abriu os olhos, não queria despertar-lo, sabia que qualquer ruído por mais mínimo que este fosse despertaria InuYasha. Kagome queria poder vê-lo enquanto dormia, ainda recordava da primeira vez que o viu dormindo, sabia que esta seria a última.

Como gostaria que essas coisas fossem diferentes, ter-lo conhecido em outras circunstâncias, somente eles dois, poder ama-lo e ser amada por ele.

Sim, efetivamente, o jovem ainda dormia, nem um rastro de preocupação aparecia em seu rosto, pelo contrário parecia dormir placidamente, um sorriso se delineou em seu rosto, foi fugaz. Um pensamento cruzou pela mente de Kagome, um temor, baixou o olhar tristemente.

Kagome: (Se está feliz, porque? Por acaso é por que logo estará com Kikyou... Ele a ama, é lógico que está feliz, logo ficaram juntos para sempre e nada nem ninguém poderá separa-los como aconteceu no passado... Eu somente posso me sentir feliz por ti, InuYasha, ainda que meu coração se encontre acorrentado, ainda que tenha vontade de chorar. Para mim o que mais importa é tua felicidade, vê-te feliz, vê-te sorrindo ainda que seja ao lado de outra).

O estrondo da tempestade assustou Kagome fazendo-a estremecer, isto despertou o jovem hanyou.

InuYasha: - olhando-a com ternura – Tranqüila, é somente uma tempestade, além do mais eu estou aqui para protege-la.

Kagome: - tranqüilizando-se e sorrindo – Obrigada.

InuYasha lhe devolveu o sorriso, trazendo-a para ele. Está era a última vez que a via, a última vez que a teria por perto.

InuYasha: ( Ah! Deus, este sentimento está me matando... tenho que ser forte... Devo cumpri-lo...Mas não quero deixa-la... Eu a amo... Não posso deixa-la, necessito dela sempre ao meu lado, mas se ficar quieto, ela correrá perigo, não seria capaz de falta a promessa que fiz a Kikyou.

Kagome: InuYasha... O que pensa?

InuYasha: - mentindo – Em nada Kagome... Em nada.

Kagome: Aconteceu algo?

InuYasha: A que te referes?

Kagome: Faz um tempo... Bom poderia dizer que te via feliz... Mas agora te vejo bastante deprimido.

InuYasha: (Faz um tempo que somente pensava em ti, somente tu me faz feliz, mas a realidade é que tenho que ir e pensar em ti deixar, e saber que o adeus se aproxima somente que a minha dor fique mais insuportável).

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Não me passa nada, é somente que ... Deve ser o cansaço.

Kagome: (Cansado de que, se tu nunca se cansa. O que está me escondendo InuYasha?) InuYasha, sabes que pode confiar em mim.

InuYasha afastou Kagome de seu peito olhando-a com ternura e melancolia, seus olhos demonstrava um profundo amor que tenha pela jovem que estava entre seus braços, seus dedos brincavam com seus cabelos negros, deslizando-os de cima para baixo, causando um leve rubor nas bochechas da miko.

Kagome estava um pouco confusa pelas ações do InuYasha, não compreendia o porque, talvez se tivesse prestado mais atenção, se tivesse olhado nos olhos do jovem, tinha encontrado as respostas de suas perguntas.

InuYasha queria lhe falar, queria demonstrar que era ela a quem amava. Mas seria o momento? Seria justo ela saber? Não, definitivamente não era justo, esquece-lo seria mais difícil, saber a faria mais feliz? Mas, ele seria capaz de ir sem gritar o amor que sentia por ela, seria capaz de seguir escondendo esse sentimento que estava o matando por dentro. Por acaso ele poderia ser tão egoísta e uni-la sua vida a ele. Se ela lhe dissesse, se ele lhe confessasse seu amor pela jovem, ela seria capaz de espera-lo por toda a vida ainda que jamais voltasse. Que mais ele queria, que ela nunca o esquecesse, que ela nunca deixasse de ama-lo. Ama-lo? O que Kagome sentia realmente por ele? Ela nunca havia dito, ele nunca havia perguntado. Claro que ela o amava, não era necessário que falasse, já havia demonstrado um milhão de vezes.

InuYasha: ( Mas, como queria escutar de seus lábios, escutar-la dizer o que sentia por mim...Sim, é o que mais desejo, mas não me atrevo... Não posso, seria muito cruel de minha parte... Ela já havia sofrido demais).

Logo uma imagem desenhou em sua mente, uma imagem que tentava borrar, talvez uma premonição, o futuro estava se mostrando. Um futuro que não queria imaginar, um futuro que não queria aceitar.

InuYasha (Nunca, nunca poderia aceitar vê a Kagome com outro... Nunca... Ela é somente minha).

Mas que era ele para impedir a felicidade da jovem, que era ele para impedir-la de ser feliz ao lado de outro. Ele logo iria com Kikyou, deixando-a. Kagome tinha todo o direito de refazer sua vida e ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

InuYasha: ( Sim, as coisas haveriam sido diferentes, se tivesse me dado conta do meu amor por Kagome antes, talvez tudo seria distinto, talvez haveria tido mais tempo para persuadir Kikyou, talvez ela tivesse entendido, talvez haveria tido a oportunidade de ser feliz e de fazer Kagome feliz... Mas agora tudo é inútil, somente tenho que me resignar e aceitar o meu destino).

A jovem havia estado observando-o todo esse tempo, InuYasha estava submergido em seus pensamentos que não havia notado o olhar fixo da jovem nele.

Kagome: (InuYasha... Está muito triste, por que será? O que estarás pensando?... Nunca o havia visto assim antes).

Muitas perguntas rondavam a jovem miko, que seguia observando-o fixamente InuYasha, esperando que alguma expressão em seus olhos o denunciasse. Kagome o conhecia muito bem, podia adivinhar seus pensamentos, adivinhar suas ações, mas agora tudo era tão estranho, os movimentos de animo de InuYasha a desconcertava, mas sabia que a resposta estava em seus olhos, somente tinha que esperar que estes o traíssem e podia saber no que pensava , e o que perturbava.

Desde que o conhecia havia aprendido a observa-lo, ele não confiava em nada e muito menos nela, já que ela recordava aquela mulher que acreditava que o havia traído. Pouco a pouco foi ganhando a confiança do jovem, mas ela havia notado que seus olhos falavam mais que ele, neles podia ver sua alma e havia aprendido a interpreta-los. Assim como muitas vezes havia visto neles a ansiedade de ver Kikyou, tristeza e preocupação, muitos outros sentimentos se podiam ver através deles. InuYasha podia esconder seus pensamentos mais profundos, mas seus olhos o denunciavam e ela sabia, somente era questão de esperar. Nunca antes havia tratado de decifrar os pensamentos de InuYasha, sempre sabia o que se passava em sua mente, mas agora era diferente, algo o preocupava e ela não sabia o que, tinha que averiguar.

**Continuará...**

Reviews makes me happy )

Bem... Este capítulo é o prelúdio do capítulo "Sentimentos Expostos" no qual, irá ser muito, mas muito especial. XD

Arigato pelos comentários ...

Desculpem a demora mais uma vez... – com um pouco de pressa – Um beijo a todos que comentaram no capítulo anterior. Um abraço!!

Juli-chan


	14. Sentimentos Expostos

**Disclaimer** – InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, sua autora é Rumiko Takahashi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Existem muitos obstáculos que separam o casal (Inu&Kag) e são mais difíceis do que ambos declararem seus sentimentos.**

**Primeiro Obstáculo: A promessa de InuYasha a Kikyou.**

**Segundo Obstáculo: Ambos são de tempos diferentes (sei que vão dizer que o amor rompe qualquer barreira, em certa forma é certo, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece).**

**Terceiro Obstáculo: Kagome pensa que InuYasha ama Kikyou, e ele não se tem demonstrado a dizer o contrário.**

**Quarto Obstáculo: Medo, ambos personagens tem medo de admitir seus sentimentos ente o outro por temor a reação.**

Mas a verdade (ao menos na fic) é que ambos se amam e esperemos que possam declarar seus sentimentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capitulo Quartoze – "Sentimentos Expostos"**

InuYasha se perguntava porque nunca havia se dado conta antes do amor que sentia por Kagome, todo esse tempo tinha ela tão perto, todo esse tempo sabendo dos sentimentos dela por ele. Mas que cego havia sido todo esse tempo, porque teve que esperar que fosse perde-la para dar-se conta que a ama.

Todo esse tempo havia estado enganando a si mesmo, buscava vingar-se de Naraku pelo engano, pelo assassinato de Kikyou, a mulher que ele acreditava haver amado, e agora que já havia se vingado, ela vinha para leva-lo, exigindo-lhe, como se fosse um objeto de sua propriedade.

InuYasha: (O que Kikyou sentiu por mim? O que é que sente por mim? Por acaso alguma vez me amou? Não, acredito que não, talvez me quisesse de alguma maneira, mas amor, eu duvido. Se realmente houvesse me amado, Kikyou não haveria escondido a existência de Onigumo e jamais haveria caído na armadilha de Naraku. Por outro lado, Kagome, ela me ama, seu amor é tão grande que somente importa que eu seja feliz ainda que seja ao lado de Kikyou – suspira - ... Kagome, se soubesse que a minha felicidade é está ao teu lado e não ao lado de Kikyou).

Kagome: (InuYasha, posso ver claramente que estais pensamento em Kikyou.... Mas, esta vez, te vejo distinto, porque?... Por acaso já não quer estar com ela?..Será que InuYasha já não quer ir ao inferno com ela?... Não, não acredito, ela é a mulher que ama....Deve ser outra coisa que está deixando-o preocupado).

Para Kagome tudo era confuso, havia algo diferente no olhar de InuYasha, algo que dizia que o jovem não estava sendo completamente sincero, mas o que era que ele estava ocultando? Algo que estava completamente seguro, é que estava pensando em Kikyou, mas porque o olhar era tão melancólico?... Acaso não estava feliz porque logo estaria com ela para sempre?

Kagome: (Sei que InuYasha esconde algo... Algo que o perturba... Algo que o machuca... Devo saber o que é... o conheço, sei que será difícil consegui uma resposta. Ele é tão obstinado e teimoso as vezes....Melhor é que eu o pressione, mas como?

Kagome havia decidido obrigar InuYasha a ter uma conversa para falar o que tanto o preocupava, o problema era o método. Existia um recurso, definitivamente tinha um ás debaixo da manga, mas era perigoso, era brincar com fogo, mas não duvidava em por em prática se necessário.

Kagome: (Somente uma poucas horas nos separam do adeus, InuYasha... Sei que não posso viver sem ti, mas a agonia de saber que te preocupa algo e desconheço a causa é pior, queria fazer algo por ti, ainda que seja pela última vez, se somente confiasse em mim, isso me faria imensamente feliz).

InuYasha havia percebido a estranha expressão no rosto da jovem miko. Essa expressão ele conhecia, algo tramava. Kagome notou o olhar de InuYasha.

Kagome: (Será que notou alguma coisa?... Oh Não acredito que sim... InuYasha me conheci muito bem para saber que estou tramando algo... as coisas se complicam Kagome)

InuYasha: (Kagome já se deu conta)

Kagome: (Pensa Kagome, pensa rápido.... Já se deu conta o melhor é ser direta)

InuYasha: (Oh Não, esse olhar indica nada bom)

Kagome: InuYasha.

InuYasha: Que?... Que queres?

Kagome: Nada... Somente uma pergunta... Em que estava pensando?... Porque estais tão deprimido?

InuYasha: Já te disse que não é nada.

Kagome: Sabe que isso não é certo, sei perfeitamente quando está mentindo.

InuYasha: Pois, desta vez não é nada.

Kagome: Tem algo haver com Kikyou?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: (Bem, teu silêncio somente confirma minhas suspeitas... somente tenho que pressionar um pouquinho mais... Ou talvez...)

Kagome: InuYasha... Não voltaremos a nos ver, verdade?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: Diga-me então InuYasha... Sei que algo está te perturbando. Sei que está me escondendo algo... Não trates de negar porque eu sei, posso sentir... Mas se queres que as coisas fiquem assim entre nós me parece bem... Pensei que ao menos me considerava tua amiga... Que confiavas em mim, mas me equivoquei, que tonta tenho sido... (Bom, espero que isso seja o suficiente).

InuYasha se entristeceu ao escutar as palavras da jovem miko. Como era possível que ela pensava isso. Ele nunca quis fazê-la se sentir assim, ele somente tratava de protege-la, e agora não sabia remediar as coisas, com uma desculpa diferente, Kagome sabia que doía, ou ao menos era isso que ele pensava.

InuYasha: (O que faço agora?... Kagome, não é isso que pensas... Tu é a pessoa que eu mais confio... Tu é mais do que amiga para mim... somente é que não sei expressar meus sentimentos... ainda mais acredito que isso só irá complicar as coisas).

Kagome: (Quer mais um pouquinho de pressão) Como já não há nada para me dizer vou indo... Que seja feliz no inferno (Bom, Kagome era necessário dizer a última frase?... No que estava pensando?)

Kagome se levantou lentamente e caminhou para a saída da caverna em que estavam para dar mais realismo as suas palavras.

Kagome: (Vamos InuYasha, reagi... Oh Deus, só espero que isso funcione ou vou me lamentar pelo resto da vida... por ser tão estúpida).

InuYasha demorou para compreender o que estava acontecendo em preciosos instantes. As palavras de Kagome ainda faziam um eco na sua mente, em especial as últimas. Por acaso disse "vou indo?", Se perguntava o hanyou ainda espantado por "Que seja feliz no inferno". Mas somente compreendeu o significado quando viu a jovem levantar-se de seu lugar e se afastar dele. Custou-lhe um tempo para reagir, lhe custou tempo, levantando-se imediatamente e correu atrás dela, por acaso tudo já estava perdido e o melhor era deixa-la ir odiando-o? Assim seria mais fácil para ela esquece-lo.

InuYasha: (possivelmente isso é o melhor, mas ... eu jamais poderia suportar... sei que não tenho direito Kagome, mas...não permitirei que vá embora dessa forma... não permitirei que te afaste de mim.... hoje não... Não permitirei!!!!!!!!!)

Kagome havia caminhado lentamente rumo a saída da caverna.

Kagome: (Toda essa farsa tem que acabar de uma vez... InuYasha dar-se conta por favor ou este realmente será o adeus para os dois... é isso que queres?)

Kagome se deteve, a uns quatros passos da saída. A tempestade ainda não havia cessado. Voltou-se para ver se InuYasha estava atrás, mas não viu nada. Sua visão começou a embaçar, e a vontade de chorar se apoderou dela, e ainda que tratasse de evitar que estas fluíssem livremente pelo seu rosto, toda tentativa era em vão. A dor que sentia trasbordava sua alma e em um sussurro disse.

Kagome: Isso não pode estar acontecendo, verdade?... InuYasha... Não posso acreditar que tudo que disse seja certo.... Então você...

Kagome não pode completar a frase, a proximidade de uns passos a tirou do transe em que ela estava. Com sua mão tratou de apagar os rastros de lágrimas de seu rosto e prosseguiu seu caminho em direção a saída, a última coisa que queria era enfrentar InuYasha. Cheia de melancolia se voltou pela última vez.

Kagome: Acredito que esse seja o adeus, InuYasha.

InuYasha seguia sumido em seus pensamentos quando avistou a jovem.

InuYasha: Kagome espera!!!!

Kagome seguiu seu caminho como se não tivesse escutado o que o jovem falava, tratando de acelerar o passo. Lamentava-se que lá fora estivesse chovendo, definitivamente chegaria em sua casa ensopada, nem sabia como chegar ao posso, não sabia nem onde estava, lá fora estava escuro.

Kagome: É agora ou nunca.

Usando estas palavras como um ânimo para deixar atrás todos essas recordações dolorosas, para deixar InuYasha para trás, a pessoa que mais amava e que amaria para sempre. Ainda que o deixasse para trás, ainda que passasse o tempo suas feridas haveriam sarado, ela sabia que jamais o esqueceria, que jamais poderia amar outro como o amava a ele. Sabia que teria que correr. Mas porque tão decisão? Quando se dispões a correr uns braços a obrigaram a permanecer na caverna. Uma parte dele sentia aliviada, mas o outro lado dizia que devia correr desde o início em vez de perder tempo para que InuYasha a alcançasse.

InuYasha: Kagome... Entenda-me, por favor.

Logo a cólera se apoderou de Kagome ao escutar o hanyou. Com que direito ele tinha de evitar que ela fosse embora? Por acaso queria ver-la sofrer mais? Dolorida e com fúria, incapaz de entende-lo, replicou quase gritando, sentindo como se sua voz se quebrasse junto com seu coração.

Kagome: Entender o que? ... Que eu não significo nada para ti... Isso é o que queres que eu entenda InuYasha.

InuYasha: Isso não é certo.

Kagome: Então me diga o que é certo.

InuYasha somente abaixou o olhar como resposta.

Kagome: Solte-me InuYasha... Deixe-me ir!!!!

InuYasha não havia percebido que ela ainda estava em seus braços, talvez seus instintos já havia previsto que ela tentaria escapar de sua presença.

InuYasha: Não

Kagome que estava lutando com o jovem que não a soltava, viu como se desenhava um leve sorriso no rosto deste.

Kagome: (Por acaso está rindo de mim?)

Kagome já não podia mais se conter e despencou no chão chorando desconsoladamente, esquecendo por completo que InuYasha estava ai parado em frente dela presenciando tudo.

Que podia fazer, a dor não desaparecia, havia chorado até não poder mais, como era possível que ainda caiam lágrimas, como era possível que tudo terminaria assim. Quando foi que todo se virou contra ela. Todo esse tempo tramando em saber, de averiguar o que era que estava preocupando InuYasha, o que era que o magoava. Que cega havia sido, a resposta era tão simples: Ela era o que havia estado preocupando InuYasha. Que ingênua havia sido, havia deixando ser traída por suas esperanças de significar algo pra ele, ainda que seja como uma amiga.

InuYasha por outro lado ao vê-la despencando-se e chorar amargamente dessa maneira, sentiu uma dor intensa em seu coração. Vê-la assim partia sua alma. Ela significava tanto para ele, e ele somente queria vê-la sorrir, vê-la feliz. Todo o transcurso da noite havia tentado fazer o correto, o mais justo para ela, mas só havia conseguido magoa-la. Sem pensar, já havia agachado e tomado a jovem em seus braços.

Kagome sentiu os braços de InuYasha a rodearem trazendo-a para perto dele. Só ele podia acalmar a dor que ela sentia neste momento. Se agarrou a ele com força, escondendo seu rosto no peito do jovem. Que importância tinha se estava vivendo uma mentira, quê importava se "pena" era o sentimento que havia motivado InuYasha para abraça-la.

Kagome: (A verdade é que nada importa... Já nada me importa).

InuYasha podia sentir o sofrimento de Kagome, havia sentido quando se agarrou a ele com força, afogando sua magoa nele, buscando consolo nele, mas ainda assim ela não deixava de chorar. Docemente acariciou os cabelos da jovem, tratando de acalmar sua dor, seu lamento.

Ele sempre havia tido medo de expressar seus sentimentos, mas todos seus medos desapareceram quando Kagome estava perto. Ele era sua fortaleza, sua razão de ser.

InuYasha: (Desejaria estar sempre ao seu lado, respirando seu aroma, escutando sua voz... Mas todos meus sentidos me avisam que vou perder-la... Logo a perderei para sempre sem poder fazer nada para evitar).

Kagome havia tranqüilizado ao sentir as carícias dele., cessando levemente seu pranto. Definitivamente ele tinha esse efeito nela, tê-lo por perto a tranqüilizava, ainda que tudo isso seja mentira.

Kagome: (Ainda que tudo seja uma mentira)

InuYasha ao notar que a jovem havia deixado de chorar,se sentiu mais aliviado. Sempre odiava vê-la chorando, era difícil para ele vê-la chorar, mas ele sempre a aborrecia para faze-la chorar.

InuYasha: ( Que irônico... Eu sou o causador de tanto pranto... e vê-la chorar é o que mais odeio ... tudo seria mais simples se não fosse tão estúpido)

Nisso recordou das palavras dela, do porque que havia fugido, o porque de sua dor e rompendo o silêncio da noite sussurrou em seu ouvido.

InuYasha: É uma tonta, Kagome.

Kagome em um movimento brusco se separou dele. De pé, erguia o olhar fixamente com olhos cheios de censura, ferida no mais profundo do seu ser.

InuYasha não podia resistir, vê-la assim, enojada, dolorida, a via tão bonita apesar de tudo, já não podia pensar com claridade, somente um desejo de ter-la perto o guiava. Se levantou e rodeou sua cintura com seus braços, olhando-a fixamente, perdendo-se em seus olhos marrons, era como está no céu e sem poder evitar uma verdade escapou de seus lábios.

InuYasha: Eu te amo Kagome.

Uma confissão que foi selada com um doce e cálido beijo.

Continua...

N/A -

Até que em fim eu digo.... JÁ ERA HORA INUYASHA!!!. Bem agora que já confessou seus sentimentos tudo será mais difícil para mim (para eles... aguardem o próximo capitulo).

Sorry a demora mais estou com pouco tempo.

Reviews makes me Happy!!! )

N/T –

- Se escondendo debaixo da mesa do computador – Errr... Bom.... mais uma vez não tive tempo para terminar essa capitulo mais cedo. Desculpem – Vermelha de vergonha -

Este capitulo é dedicado a Najla e a Deby!

Beijos!

Juli-chan


	15. Adeus Amor

**_Disclaimer:_** InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, sua autora é a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic também não é meu e sim da Inukago-forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo dedicado a Yuki e Gy-chan!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo de um Amor**

**Capítulo Quinze – "Adeus Amor"**

InuYasha não pode resistir e levantou, rodeando sua cintura com seus braços, olhando-a fixamente, perdendo na imensidade, nos cálidos olhos, olhos que o cativaram desde o primeiro momento em que os viu. Deixando-se embriagar novamente pelo suave aroma da jovem que se encontrava entre seus braços, intoxicando-se cada um de seus sentidos, deixando exposta uma verdade que acabará de escapar de seus lábios.

InuYasha: Eu te amo, Kagome.

Sua mão deslizou da cintura para o rosto de Kagome, ternamente acariciou sua bochecha dispersando as silenciosas lágrimas que haviam começado a brotar. Mas como ela estava bonita, apesar do rastro de tristeza, apesar do choro, apesar de tudo, ela seguia mais bonita. Seus lábios logo captaram a atenção do hanyou, quanto tempo desejando provar seu doce néctar. Não podendo conter o desejo de prova-los, o desejo de faze-los seus. Trazendo-a para ele, reduziu o espaço que os separava. Lentamente ele se inclinou para ela, tomando entre os dedos o queixo da jovem, levantando-o delicadamente para que seus lábios se encontrassem. O simples roçar daqueles lábios o preenchia de um sentimento indescritível, poderia morrer nesse instante e seria feliz para sempre, mas não era o momento para pensar em algo inevitável, em algo que logo sucederia e ainda que a idéia o atormentasse não deixaria que nada arruinasse esse momento, esse pouquinho de felicidade que a vida lhe brindava, e que ironicamente lhe arrancaria em poucas horas.

_"De pronto sientes que el mundo_

_se detiene frente de ti, tu corazón_

_se acelera e solo deseas que este_

_amor no sea solo un sueño"_

Um sonho, tudo parecia um sonho. Suas palavras, ainda podia ouvi-las claramente, era uma declaração de amor, palavras que jamais pensou escutar dele. Um beijo, seus lábios, jamais pensou poder prova-los, senti-los. Todo parecia tão irreal, tão perfeito. Aquele beijo, aquela sensação, aquele prazer que ele transmitia era indescritível. Seu amor lhe era inalcançável que pensava estar sonhando, jamais imaginou que isto poderia ser real, que este poderia ser seu alguma vez, jamais pensou que InuYasha pudesse ama-la.

_"No quiero despertar de este dulce sueño,_

_quiero poder estar siempre junto a ti,_

_sintiendo tu amor por mí"_

InuYasha a olhou fixamente, tratando de ler a expressão de seu rosto, esperando encontrar a resposta da pergunta que o atormentava por dentro. A espera parecia eterna, o silêncio uma agonia.

InuYasha: (Será que ela já não senti nada por mim?... Não, isso não pode ser... não pode ser isso)

Kagome notou como o semblante de InuYasha mudava. Seus olhos cor de âmbar claramente denotavam uma profunda dor e melancolia, havia perdido o brilho que sempre o acompanhava. Vê-lo assim, somente fez que crescesse a vontade de abraça-lo com força e dizer-lhe que ela também o amava. Mas novamente as duvidas e o medo a tomaram, tudo que havia ocorrido era verdade ou se tratava de uma mentira, uma cruel brincadeira? Não, InuYasha seria incapaz de fazer isso, mas então porque demorou tanto tempo para dizer-lhe? Por que justo agora que iria embora? Sabia que InuYasha estava esperando um resposta da parte dela, mas antes devia saber, ela devia saber.

Kagome: InuYasha... Por que?

" _Se de tu enojo y puedo sentir_

_tu reproche con solo mirarte_

_y no hago mas que rogaste _

_porque entiendas que eso era_

_lo mejor para los dos"_

O que tanto temia estava ocorrendo. Seus medos estavam se tornando realidade, o motivo pelo qual se havia negado a confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a jovem que tinha em sua frente logo se desencadearia, devastando-o completamente. O amor que alguma vez ela sentiu por ele seria substituído por ódio, raiva, cólera, e a única coisa que lhe restaria seria o consolo daquele beijo que ambos compartilharam minutos antes, a sensação daqueles lábios tão divinos ainda seguia presente ainda que não pudesse senti-lo.

InuYasha: Kagome... Eu.

Kagome: InuYasha ... É verdade o que desceste?... Realmente senti isso?

Sentindo alivio pelo momento, InuYasha respondeu com uma verdade que saia do lugar mais profundo de seu coração e sua alma.

InuYasha: Sim, Kagome... Eu te amo.

Kagome sentiu como se suas forças a tivessem abandonado, com as batidas de seu coração incrementavam seu ritmo, acelerando-se. Não existia mentira nas palavras de InuYasha, mas ainda que uma profunda felicidade era o que sentia enquanto seu coração se revigorava de alegria, não deixar de sentir uma intensa dor em sua alma e logo as lágrimas começariam novamente a brotar, mas esta vez era sua alma que chorava e sem poder conter-se nem um segundo a mais deixou escapar palavras de recriminação tratando de acalmar a pena que atravessava sua alma.

Kagome: Por que?... Por que justo agora InuYasha?... Diga-me porque esperaste tanto tempo para me dizer?... Por que justo agora?... Porque?... Responda-me!!!!

_"Oh amor pero que he hecho,_

_me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error_

_y ahora es tarde para los dos"_

InuYasha escutou cada pergunta, cada palavras como se fosse adagas atravessando sua alma. Sim ele merecia isso e muito mais.

InuYasha: Kagome, perdoa-me ... Eu não queria te fazer sofrer... Sei que é tarde para me dar conta de meus sentimentos... Mas ainda assim não podia mais me calar.

Kagome: Por que?

InuYasha: Tinha que ficar calado para que não sofresse mais.... Já tem sofrido tanto... Não queria lhe causar mais dor... Sabes que minha vida pertence a Kikyou... E jamais poderíamos acontecer algo entre nós... Jamais.

Kagome: Então... Porque não continuou calado!!!... Porque justo agora tu!!!!!!!!

InuYasha: É algo que não pude evitar, lutei com todas as minhas forças para me calar, tratei de esconder esse sentimento dia a dia que me matava por dentro... Mas não foi o suficiente... Eu sinto muito Kagome... Não queria que sofresse mais por minha causa... queria te proteger... Queria levar esse segredo comigo para que pudesse me esquecer.

_"No llores por mi que no lo merezco,_

_trata de ser feliz e olvidarte de mi,_

_que solo soy um mal recuerdo."_

Kagome: Isso nunca!!! ... Nunca poderei te esquecer... Jamais poderei te arrancar do meu coração, nem te apagar de minha mente ainda que eu quisesse.

InuYasha: É o melhor para ambos... Eu não tenho nada a oferecer... Não sou livre para te amar como mereces... Volte para sua época... Há de encontrar uma pessoa que fará esquecer de mim... Que realmente a fará feliz... E se for mais fácil, me odeie... Odeie com todas as forças para poder me esquecer e me arrancar do teu coração e de tua alma.

Kagome: Como pode me pedir isso?... Jamais poderei te esquecer... Não quero outro... Quero a ti... Eu te amo InuYasha... Por acaso é isso que não entendes.

InuYasha: Eu também te amo Kagome... Isso também é difícil para mim... Todo esse tempo calado, tendo-a por perto sem poder te abraçar... Sabendo que logo chegaria o dia que teria que te deixar... Que perderia para sempre e esse dia está chegando...Já não poderei te proteger nunca mais... Nunca mais poderei ver teu doce rosto, nem esse sorriso que sempre iluminou a minha vida... Já não poderei tê-la por perto... Sentir teu aroma...Escutar tua voz... E saber que nunca será minha, acredita que tudo isso é fácil para mim Kagome... Tu és a única razão da minha vida, mas esta não me pertence e jamais poderei compartilhar contigo.

Kagome: Sempre serei tua InuYasha, meu amor sempre será teu, isso eu decidi a muito tempo... Sei que iras e somente ficará uma recordação... Uma recordação de um amor que jamais trairei... Eu te amarei para sempre e esperarei paciente o dia da minha morte para voltar a te ver em outro tempo... Ainda que somente seja isso... Ver-te.

InuYasha: Não... Não posso permitir que faça isso Kagome... Tu mereces ser feliz.

Kagome: Somente você me fará feliz InuYasha... Nada tem sentido sem ti... Para que quero uma vida se não vou compartilha-la contigo.

InuYasha: Kagome... Eu.

Kagome: Não... Não diga nada InuYasha... Nada poderá fazer para que eu mude de opinião... Minha decisão já está tomada.

_"Regresa a mí, que es lo que más deseo,_

_yo aquí te esperaré, aunque te tome_

_un siglo hacerlo."_

InuYasha se sentia mais que imensamente feliz ao escutar as palavras daquela jovem, aquela menina, que não somente confessava amor e devoção a ele, e lhe prometia que o sentimento seria eterno, que jamais morreria com o tempo. Ela esperaria pacientemente seu momento para reunir-se novamente com ele, não nesse mundo e sim no outro. Sim, sua Kagome era capaz disso e muito mais, ele sabia, ela havia demonstrado sempre. Nunca lhe importou o fato de que as barreiras do tempo os separavam... Ela seguia amando-o... Sabia que ela havia sofrido cada vez que a abandonava para ver Kikyou, mas ela o seguia querendo... ele era metade demônio, metade humano, desprezado por ambas raças, mas Kagome o amava como um igual e ainda que não tivesse um lugar nesse mundo sempre ocuparia um lugar importante no coração da jovem e isso era suficiente para se sentir feliz.

InuYasha abraçou a jovem, que se via tão frágil, mas conhecia a fortaleza que seu coração e sua alma possuía. Aspirando seu aroma mais uma vez, soltando um leve suspiro.

Kagome: Posso dizer uma coisa InuYasha?

InuYasha: O que você quiser amor... O que você quiser.

Kagome: Podes me amar esquecendo que existe um amanhã... Podes me amar pensando que somente existe nós dois... Que o mundo não importa... Que somente temos umas poucas horas para o adeus e que esta será a última vez que ficamos juntos... Que o tempo que ainda nos resta vivemos como se fosse eterno.

InuYasha: Muito mais do que isso Kagome... Posso te amar mais do que isso.

"_Olvidémonos de todo y vivamos_

_este momento juntos como si_

_fuera el último"_

Os raios do sol começavam a aparecer, indicando que estava amanhecendo, um novo dia começava, mas não para os dois amantes que tinham somente até o entardecer para permanecerem juntos, para confessar-se seu amor enquanto existirá tempo.

"_Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía_

_Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta._

_Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre_

_Quédate siempre a mi lado_

_Los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo."_

Ambos permaneceram recostados no que parecia uma eternidade. Kagome se encontrava descansando nos braços de InuYasha, repousando sua cabeça no peito dele.

InuYasha: Perdoa-me por todo o dano que tenho lhe causado Kagome, por todas as lágrimas que te fiz derramar, por todo o sofrimento que estais sofrendo. Perdoa-me por todas essas vezes que te deixei para ir atrás dela, perdoa-me por ser tão estúpido para dar-me conta muito tarde que é a ti quem amo.

Kagome: InuYasha não precisa me pedir desculpas... Eu entendo perfeitamente porque fizeste tudo isso...

InuYasha: Não, não entendes ... Somente queria que lembrasse que ainda que a minha vida pertença a Kikyou, meu coração e meu amor somente pertenceu a ti... e sempre pertencerá.

Kagome: InuYasha o que vou fazer sem ti.

InuYasha: Viver... Vai viver por mim... Vai tratar de ser feliz

Kagome: Sem ti não poderei ser feliz.

InuYasha: Então lembre-se desse momento para sempre... Lembre-se que sempre te amarei, não importa quanto tempo passe... Não importa onde estiver... Eu sempre te amarei.

Kagome: Eu também InuYasha... Eu jamais deixarei de te amar.

InuYasha a trouxe para perto dele, pousando seus lábios novamente nos dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente, sentido-a estremecer entre seus braços. Só eram eles dois e nada importava, o mundo poderia ir ao inferno sem que eles notassem. Ambos estavam perdidos em seu próprio espaço, em seu próprio tempo, em seu próprio mundo, conscientes que logo teriam que despertar deste sonho para enfrentar a realidade.

InuYasha: Kagome...

Kagome: Sim, eu já sei.

Ambos se levantaram de onde estavam a horas desfrutando talvez o último momento juntos. Olharam-se fixamente em um incomodo silêncio, não fazia falta palavras para compreender que tudo havia chegado a seu fim, que este era o adeus que tanto haviam temido.

Kagome: Fica

InuYasha: Não posso.

Kagome: Eu sei... Somente queria provar a minha sorte... Acabar as esperanças.

InuYasha: Entendes porque vou?

Kagome: Entendo.

InuYasha: Me odeia?

Kagome: Te amo... Por isso não posso te odiar.

InuYasha não pode evitar que um sorriso escapasse de seu rosto, escutar essas palavras satisfazia. Ele sabia que Kagome jamais poderia esquece-lo assim como ele jamais poderia esquece-la. Ela sempre seria sua e somente sua, era um pensamento egoísta, mas isso era o que ele desejava.

InuYasha: Tu sempre será minha como eu sempre serei teu.

Kagome: Sempre.

Havia lutado para que as lágrimas não brotassem de seus olhos novamente, mas esta batalha já estava perdendo. Sabia que a felicidade e o amor de sua vida estava escapando de suas mãos.

InuYasha viu o sofrimento no rosto de Kagome, ele também sofria. Sabia que isto seria difícil para ambos. A tomou em seus braços abraçando-a com força tratando de reconforta-la.

InuYasha: Kagome... Já é hora.

Dizendo isso deu o último beijo, o beijo de despedida, o beijo do adeus. Tudo já havia terminado. Kagome já não pode se conter mais, deixando escapar as lágrimas que tanto havia tratado de conter e que agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

InuYasha: Adeus Kagome.

Kagome: Te amo InuYasha.

InuYasha: Eu sempre te amarei Kagome.

Não disse adeus, essa palavra se recusava a sair de seus lábios. Logo viu como se afastava dele, com um olhar de tristeza, com um semblante de profunda dor, o viu distante levando consigo seu coração.

Continua....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews makes me happy XD

Quase todos os fragmentos são de uma poesia minha, com exceção de um que pertence a canção "Eres Mía" de Alejandro Sanz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/T - # se escondendo nas costa do InuYasha#

_Inu: Sai daí!!! – puxando Juli-chan pelo braço._

_Juli-chan: Grosso!!! Essa é a recompensa que você me dar depois que eu te juntei com a K-chan?_

_Inu: - vermelho- Feh! Não foi você foi a Inukag-forever ._

_Juli-chan:- Vermelha - Isso não importa! – Virando para o pessoal – Bom... Desculpem a demora mais uma vez..._

_Inu: Feh! O que você vai inventar dessa vez? Que caiu de uma árvore e não estava podendo digitar. – mostrando um sorriso malicioso._

_Juli-chan: Cala a boca InuYasha... Ou você quer que eu chame a K-chan?_

_Inu: Tudo bem – lembrando do último senta. – Pode continuar._

_Juli-chan: Bom continuando – olhando com um olhar mortal para InuYasha que levantou os braços em defesa – Não tive tempo de digitar esse capítulo, na verdade ele já estava com 50 digitado quando meu querido pc se foi – fechando os olhos – digamos que ele se aposentou e levou o capitulo junto mas, graças eu ganhei um pc quase novo e comecei a digitar tudo de novo..._

_Inu: Isso é que é Telequinologia!_

_Juli-chan: É tecnologia, InuYasha._

_Inu:..._

_Juli-chan:... Tirando que tenho que conversar com a autora, pois, ela retirou a fic do ar (com certeza por causa de plágio) Mas isso não irá interromper as traduções (espero)._

_Inu: O que é plágio? _

_Juli-chan: - ignorando totalmente InuYasha –_ **Vamos as reviews!!! **

**_Yuki e Gy-chan -_** **Nyah!! Fico muito feliz por saber que vocês acompanham a fic. Muito feliz mesmo XD. Adoro a fic _Corações na Rede_ (É perfeita )...**

_Inu: Também gostei daquela fic – com um olhar sonhador – Muito boa..._

_Juli-chan: Você vai ficar com a Kagome, né? – levantando-se de uma vez como se estivesse levado um choque – Você.... Você ler fanfic's???_

_Inu: Que susto mulher! É claro, Kagome me ensinou..._

Juli-chan: - com um sorriso malicioso – Que fofo! – Ignorando as adagas que os olhos de InuYasha lhe lançava – Vamos continuar... – soltando um suspiro.

**_Nehuk_** **– Não tem problema falar comigo daquele jeito XD. Kikyou tem que arder no Mármore do Inferno huahuahuahuahua. E você adivinhou algumas coisas (como o que a Kikyou está pretendendo) . Obrigada por ler a fic fico muito feliz mesmo. XD.**

_Inu: O que a Kikyou está pretendendo? Responda-me!_

_Juli-chan: Você só vai saber no capítulo 17... Eu acho._

_Inu: Como assim, você acha? Você é a tradutora, tem que saber!_

_Juli-chan: Mas é segredo. – mostrando a língua._

Inu: Feh! 

**_Otaku-IY_**** – Wow!!! Uma review sua!!! XD Bom, esse capítulo não explicou com todos os detalhes se eles se entregaram (mas a noite foi tão fofa XD), mas acho que sim XD. Até o capítulo que eu li não ouve passagem de tempo. E Kikyou vai aprontar mais um pouquinho. Obrigado por acompanhar esta fic. Humm... Eu amo o seu flog sorrindo Hi!**

**_Najla _– Hahahahahahaha quando vamos terminar Believe? Ainda ando com bloqueio ××. Beijos!**

_Inu: Faz quantos meses que você diz a mesma coisa?_

_Juli-chan: - se engasgando – Bom... Uns três... Eu acho._

_Inu: Isso é que é uma pessoa pontual._

_Juli-chan: Cala boca! – tacando uma chulipa na orelha de InuYasha._

_Inu: Itai! ... Isso dói!_

_Juli-chan: Eu sei – mostrando um sorriso inocente._

_Inu: Vou procurar a Kagome. – falou saindo do quarto._

_Juli-chan: Vai tarde _

_Inu: Eu ouvi. – fazendo Juli-chan se sobressaltar._

_Juli-chan: Bom desejo um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo. E agradeço por ter lido mais essa loucura minha. XD_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Um abraço a todos que lêem e comentam esta fic. Um grande cheiro!**

**Feliz 2005!**

**Juli-chan! **

**Dezembro de 2004**


	16. Tempo

**Disclaímer – **InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo dedicado a Lua**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Epílogo de um Amor**

Capítulo 16 – Tempo 

O acaso havia começado, logo a escuridão cobria tudo e mais uma vez, ela se encontrava somente olhando o nada, rodeada de suas leais serpentes caçadoras de almas.

Kikyou: O prazo irá se cumprir...

Todo esse tempo havia permanecido sozinha, havia sido condenada a sempre estar, inclusive quando esteve viva. A vida havia mostrado a ela condenando-a a uma completa solidão, e quando acreditou encontrar a felicidade, esta foi efêmera transformando em um ódio intenso, convertendo sua vida em um inferno.

Obrigada a viver novamente, enfrentando o causador de sua desgraça, para logo descobrir que tudo se tratava de um engano, uma armadilha de um ser miserável, de um ser maligno.

Kikyou: Naraku...

Pensar em um ser tão repugnante somente aumentava seu ódio. O causador de sua miséria havia recebido o que merecia, ela havia se encarregado de que sofresse uma morte tão lenta e tão dolorosa, satisfazendo sua sede de vingança.

Definitivamente a vida não a havia tratado bem. Todo este tempo que havia permanecido sozinha, todo esse tempo que havia compreendido a verdade, uma verdade que o único que lhe recordava o quanto cruel o destino poderia ser.

InuYasha já não a amava, fazia tempo que deixou de amá-la ou talvez nunca a amou e em todo este tempo se fazia a mesma pergunta uma e outra vez "Por acaso ela alguma vez amou?"

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou pelos seus lábios, um pouco de triunfo apareceu em seu rosto. Ele havia decidido ir ao inferno com ela. O prazer que sentia por dentro era indescritível, e se perguntava o quanto estúpido poderia ser o hanyou para deixar a pessoa que mais amava para cumprir seu dever, entregando sua vida a quem morreu por ele há 50 anos.

"Realmente morri por ele?" Foi à pergunta que rodeava em sua mente. Uma pergunta que se havia feito muitas vezes e que somente com o tempo havia podido responder.

Kikyou: InuYasha... Ainda assim decidiste vir.

InuYasha: Tinha que... Por acaso tinha outra opção?

Kikyou não pode evitar deixar escapar uma gargalhada cheia de sarcasmo, as palavras do hanyou havia soado como uma suplica da pobre alma que tinha em frente, que ao parecer ainda guardava um pouco de esperanças.

"Que tanto mais haveria de sofrer InuYasha?", "Um pouquinho mais" foi à resposta que se deu a si mesma.

Kikyou: (Ainda quero brincar um pouquinho mais com ele).

Não podia lutar contra a natureza, a mulher chamada Kikyou que viveu há mais de 50 anos atrás havia desaparecido, ao menos uma parte dela. A melancolia e o ódio sempre a acompanhariam. Havia deixado de ser essa mulher há tempos. Esta nova personalidade lhe satisfazia mais, ser fria e calculista lhe resultava mais interesses, ainda que não podia negar que um pouco dessa mulher, aquela sacerdotisa ainda habitava nela, assim como recordações e sentimentos. As crianças, anciões e pessoas necessitadas faziam aflorar esses sentimentos e seu dever de miko.

Kikyou: InuYasha, estou mais do que satisfeita... Vejo que deixaste essa criança insignificante... Pobre garota iludida... Seu coração deve estar destroçado... Que lastima.

InuYasha: Calada!!! ... Como se atreve a insulta-la... Não tem direito nem de sequer menciona-la.

Kikyou: Calma InuYasha... Não é necessário se exasperar por algo tão banal como essa menina...

InuYasha: Kikyou você não sabes de nada!!!...Para de me provocar!!!... Já me tens aqui como queria... Deixa de me atormentar!!!

Kikyou: Exato... Tenho-te aqui... Mas não como queria... É por isso que seguirei te atormentando... E por último tem toda a razão... Eu não sei de nada.

InuYasha: Não entendo a que te referes.

Kikyou: Estais aqui... Mas não por tua vontade... Só se sente obrigado pelo teu dever... Ou não é isso InuYasha?

InuYasha: Ainda assim me tens aqui como querias.

Kikyou: Já não sei se o quero.

Aquelas palavras não eram mais que um sussurro que inconscientemente havia escapado como um sopro de seus lábios. Aquelas palavras não eram para InuYasha, mas ele as havia escutado claramente, deixando-o muito confuso e desconcertado. Aquelas palavras eram dirigidas a ela mesma, novamente se havia trancado em uma dessas práticas que tinha com sua pessoa esquecendo um mortificado hanyou.

Kikyou: (De algo que estou segura... Mas o tempo dirá).

Sim, havia chegado o momento, o momento que tanto havia esperado, por fim descansaria em paz e abandonaria este mundo para sempre, e nada a faria voltar (ao menos que ela desejasse), o problema era "poderia descansar em paz?" E novamente a resposta era "ainda não, tinha coisas pendentes para resolver".

Um grunido a despertou de sua reflexão, era evidente que a paciência de InuYasha estava acabando, mas isso não lhe importava. A personalidade explosiva do jovem hanyou era o que menos interessava nesse momento, ainda que faze-lo enojar era mais que um prazer. Havia respostas para responder e já era tempo de contesta-las. Tinha que desenterrar a verdade, uma verdade que já sabia, mas que era necessário escutar.

Kikyou: Diga-me InuYasha... Você me ama?

Havia chegado a essa pergunta? Era evidente que ele não a amava e ela sabia, porque o perguntava então? Como responder sem feri-la? Não podia dizer que a amava se não era verdade, como mentir e trair o profundo amor que sentia por Kagome. Pensar naquela jovem cheia de vida que lhe roubou o coração e que se viu obrigado a abandonar só aumentava a pena e a dor que estava sentindo. Seu nome escapou como um sussurro.

InuYasha: Kagome...

Sabia que o havia pronunciado, não o havia escutado, mas não era necessário, ela sabia, podia ler, todo seu ser gritava o nome daquela menina insolente e se perguntava como alguém tão inferior podia significar tanto para InuYasha. Vendo que não iria receber resposta por parte dele prosseguiu.

Kikyou: Poderia me amar?

"Como ama-la se seu coração já havia entregado a outra pessoa?"

Exasperada por não conseguir escutar a verdade de seus lábios deu um grito.

Kikyou: Responda-me!!!... Já tenho a pedra... Sabe o que isso significa, certo?... Não quer que algo suceda com ela.

Em que classe de mulher havia se tornado?, Como se atrevia a brincar com a vida de Kagome? Era certo que ela havia sofrido demais, igual a ele, mas, isso não justificava seu comportamento. Logo se viu cheio de ira e desprezo.

InuYasha: Você se transformou em um ser horrível e cruel.

Kikyou: Bem, vejo que no fim nos entendemos InuYasha... Poderia me amar?

InuYasha: Não

Kikyou: É por causa dela, verdade?... Toda a culpa é dessa garota chamada Kagome... Por sua culpa não posso te ter como quero... Por sua culpa não sou mais que uma recordação.

InuYasha: Por que faz perguntas que já sabe as respostas?

Kikyou: Porque quero escuta-las de ti.

InuYasha: O que sente por mim Kikyou?

A mesma pergunta que ela se havia feito há tanto tempo, agora ele estava fazendo. A resposta já sabia, não fazia muito, mas havia conseguido responde-la antes que chegasse este momento.

Kikyou: É obvio que não te amo.

InuYasha: E porque você fez tudo isso?

Kikyou: E porque não?

InuYasha: Responda, a maldita pergunta!!!!!!!!

Kikyou: Pensei que já havia dito... Faço por diversão.

InuYasha: Por diversão?... Tudo isso é por diversão!!!

Kikyou: E porque devo ser eu a única que deve sofrer?

InuYasha: Mas, não é dona de seu destino.

Kikyou: É verdade... Eu nunca deveria deixar-me dominar por minhas emoções, devia aceitar minha missão... Não devia ter deixado que entrasse em minha vida.

InuYasha: Não foi a minha intenção.

Kikyou: Claro que não... Eu depositei minhas esperanças em você, minhas esperanças de viver uma vida normal... De ser normal... Fui egoísta...Eu deveria aceitar meu destino... E ao final...

InuYasha: Eu sinto... Nunca devia ter ido buscar essa maldita pedra... Devia aceitar o que sou.

Kikyou: Você e eu numa certa forma somos iguais... Ambos desejamos mudar nosso destino, você deixar de ser um hanyou e deixar de ser uma sacerdotisa... Mas você aprendeu a aceitar o que é... Ela te ensinou (e ainda que não quisesse admitir eu também aprendi com ela).

InuYasha: Ela me ensinou muitas coisas (sei que ela sempre estará em mim... Kagome... Não sabes o quanto vai me fazer falta).

Kikyou: Já é hora.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou: Mas antes... Quero que escute a verdade de meus sentimentos... Uma verdade que não devia calar... Talvez porque recentemente o compreendo.

InuYasha: Porque?

Kikyou: Somente escuta.

InuYasha: Bem (já não posso estar mais um minuto aqui sabendo que Kagome está tão perto... Não sei quanto mais poderei resistir a urgência de correr para ela e ter-la entre meus braços mais uma vez).

Kikyou: Eu não te amo, nunca te amei, somente acreditei te amar... Me recordava tanto a mim tanto a mim que pensei que poderia ser feliz ao teu lado, pensei que graças a ti poderia deixar de ser quem era... Eu te arrastei ao inferno por um sentimento egoísta e o carinho que alguma vez sentimos se transformou em ódio... Tudo por um engano... Foi muito frágil ou talvez nunca existiu... Morri te odiando... Mas antes fiz o que devia fazer... Cumprir meu dever.

InuYasha: Qual dever?

Kikyou: O que não entende InuYasha... Por acaso não compreendes o que estou tentando dizer.

InuYasha: ...

Kikyou: Meu dever sempre foi proteger a pedra, evitando que esta caia em mãos erradas, purifica-la... Essa foi a razão do por que sacrifiquei minha vida.

InuYasha: Isso eu já sei.

Kikyou: Ainda não entendes... Eu nunca sacrifiquei minha vida por ti... Sacrifiquei minha vida pelo bem de todos e sobre tudo pela pedra... Você não me deve nada.

InuYasha: Mas então

Kikyou: Tudo tem um preço nesta vida InuYasha e você teve que paga-lo para dar-te conta que ela significava pra você... se tudo tivesse sido tão fácil, possivelmente haveria sido tão estúpido de afasta-la de ti, perdendo-a para sempre.

InuYasha: Kikyou... Por que?

Kikyou: a resposta é simples... Eu sou quem tem uma divida contigo... Quero te ver feliz... Já sofres-te demais por minha culpa, era o mínimo que podia fazer... Agora vá, busca-la antes que seja tarde demais.

InuYasha: E você

Kikyou: Por fim poderei descansar em paz... Pela pedra não te preocupes, irá comigo para o inferno... Só direi que o poço sempre se conectará com seu passado, presente e futuro ao igual a você... Agora vá.

InuYasha: Obrigado

Kikyou: Vá... Não a deixe esperando.

Kikyou viu como se afastava de InuYasha. Dando um profundo suspiro seguiu seu caminho entre a escuridão do bosque, buscando a porta que tinha o descanso eterno.

Kikyou: Em fim poderei descansar em paz, já nada me mantém aqui.

------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

-------------------------------------------------------

_#Em uma praia deserta do litoral cearense#_

_Sentada em uma cadeira de sol a beira mar, acompanhada de um hanyou que mais parecia um camarão e de sua editora chefe, encontrava-se a tradutora desta fic..._

_Julichan: - E aí? Como ficou a introdução do meu comentário sem necessidade?_

_Inu: - Humm...Ta legal! ... Mas por que me chamou de camarão?_

_Juli-chan: - Por que você está parecendo um! – rindo – Hahahaha... – apontado para a cara de InuYasha que cada vez mais vermelho._

_Inu: - Feh! Não sei porque Kagome foi aceitar seu convite de passar essa tal férias em sua terra natal? Por que ela não foi passar lá na Era Feudal?... Onde tá a Kagome?_

_Juli-chan: - InuYasha! __K-chan disse que queria ir a um lugar diferente... e eu disse que poderiam ir ao meu país... Ah! Relaxa e aproveita!_

_Inu: - Você fala isso porque não é você que está queimando!_

_... – camarão!_

_InuYasha lançou um olhar desconfiado para a garota ao lado_

_Juli-chan: **Vamos as reviews!**_

**Otaku-IY**_ – **Com certeza!!! Mas o InuYasha é muito tapado pra entender as coisas! Meu Santin! Kikyou precisou explicar três vezes para ele entender...**_

_Najla: - Ele é lerdo! – soltando a revista que estava lendo – Solta Inuyasha! _

_Juli-chan: - Concordo... Devolve a revista pra ela Inu...chan!_

_Inu: Não me chame assim. – olhando para Juli-chan como se fosse mata-la._

_Juli-chan: - ignorando – **Continuando!**_

**Inu-Maniaca - Que bom que você gostou... A Kikyou somente quer diversão! E fazer os outros sofrer é uma ótima diversão (pra ela). Beijos!**

Najla: - Era melhor ela ir a um parque de diversões!!

_Inu: O que é parque de Di-ve-r-s-ooo-eee-zzz?_

_Juli-chan: - É diversões InuYasha. – suspirou – Onde está a Kagome quando eu preciso dela. – Hum ... Podemos fazer uma fic com parque de diversões – com os olhos brilhando._

_Najla: - Não, vamos terminar Believe primeiro!_

_Juli-chan: - sorrir amarelo –_

**Lua:**_ - **Vou confessar uma coisa, não foi só você que chorou, eu também e a minha editora chefe, esse último capitulo foi o melhor que eu já traduzi, essa fic por inteira é maravilhosa. Obrigado por sempre lê-la. Beijos!**_

Vendo que InuYasha ficava cada vez mais vermelho por causa do sol, resolvemos acabar com os comentários sem importância por aqui.

_Najla: - vendo InuYasha se afastar – Será que ele não vai ficar bravo?_

_Juli-chan: - Claro que não._

_Najla: - Mas... Nós trocamos os tubos do bloqueador pelo bronzeador... Ele não vai conseguir dormir hoje..._

_Juli-chan: - Essa é minha intenção! – sorrir maliciosamente._

_Najla: - Eu hein! _

E deixo aqui mais uma loucura minha... Envolvi até a minha editora chefe... Najla!!! XD

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Um cheiro e um abraço bem forte_**

**_Juli-chan_**

**_Janeiro de 2005 _**


	17. Perigos na Escuridão

Epílogo de um Amor 

**Capítulo Dezessete - Perigos na Escuridão.**

Kagome permaneceu na caverna depois de ver InuYasha partir. Nada tinha sentido, o destino lhe havia tirado o único que lhe importava nesta vida, sua única razão de viver, de ser, de existir.

Kagome: E agora o que vou fazer sem você, InuYasha.

Permanecer na época antiga somente lhe traria más recordações, ainda mais que sem ele já não tinha motivos para ficar. Teria que regressar a sua época e tratar de continuar sua vida sem ele. Novamente as lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas.

Resignada recostou sua cabeça em uma das paredes da caverna enquanto abraçava seus joelhos aproximando-os do seu peito dirigindo seu olhar em direção ao lugar onde ambos passaram seus últimos momentos juntos.

Kagome: A dor que oprime meu peito ainda não cessou e não sei se alguma vez passará.

A dor que sentia na cabeça aumentava a cada instante, havia chorado tanto que agora sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir a qualquer momento. Seus olhos estavam inchados, se sentia muito cansada, já não tinha forças, se sentia muito fraca.

Kagome: Talvez seja por que todo o dia não provei nenhum alimento... Igualmente não tenho fome, somente estou um pouco cansada... Isso é tudo.

Fechou os olhos tratando de descansar um pouco, mas o sono lhe venceu dormindo completamente.

Shippou, Miroku, Sango e Kirara se encontravam reunidos na cabana de Kaede esperando o regresso de InuYasha e Kagome. Fazia quase dois dias que não os via e já havia começado a se preocupar. Claro, não todos, Miroku tinha em mente outra coisa.

Shippou: Por que ainda nenhum dos dois ainda não voltou nem Kagome nem InuYasha?... Será que aconteceu algo?

Sango: Shippou, não fique preocupado. Talvez a chuva tenha pegado eles no regresso e tiveram que buscar um refúgio.

Shippou: Mas isso foi ontem, já deveriam estar aqui.

Sango: InuYasha está com ela, ele jamais permitiria que lhe acontecesse algo. O mais provável é que estejam discutindo e por isso ainda não regressaram.

Miroku: Ou talvez seja que o InuYasha encontrou outra forma de diverti-se com a senhorita Kagome.

Sango: Miroku!... É um doente.

Miroku: Mas eu não disse nada, você que havia insinuado minha querida Sango.

Sango: Esquece.

Uma suave brisa penetrou na caverna onde a jovem dormia, despertando-a de seu plácido sono.

Kagome: Parece que ainda não despertei desse pesadelo.

A caverna estava as escuras, o fogo já havia se extinguindo. Olhando em direção a saída desta notou que tudo lá fora estava escuro.

Kagome: Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

Ainda não havia recuperado suas forças e se sentia um pouco mareada. Tratou de levantar-se lentamente, perdendo o equilíbrio se apoiou com seu braço para evitar cair.

Kagome: E agora o que devo fazer?... Os outros devem estar preocupados.

Já era muito tarde e o mais recomendável para ela era ficar e passar a noite naquela caverna, sair a esta hora era perigoso, e nas condições que se encontrava somente aumentava o risco.

O irônico de tudo isso era que apesar do perigo, permanecer aqui somente aumentava o sofrimento que estava sentindo, a pena da perda de InuYasha, seu ser amado, todavia estava presente. Kagome estava segura que a ferida nunca fecharia, que jamais poderia amar a ninguém como amou InuYasha, seu amor por ele jamais morreria.

Kagome: Não quero ficar mais um minuto aqui, mas não sei aonde ir.

Nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha e tão desamparada em toda sua vida. Não sabia o que fazer, nem aonde ir. Não podia voltar a sua época ainda, porque já não poderia voltar, a pedra já não estava em seu poder. Primeiro tinha que explicar aos outros o que havia acontecido e logo se despedir.

Kagome: Vou ter saudades de todos.

Explicar o que aconteceu não seria fácil para ela, seria como reviver tudo novamente. Voltar a viver sua perda somente a destruía mais, seu coração não poderia suportar. O que queria era esquecer.

Kagome: Tentarei voltar a aldeia onde se encontram eles. Pedirei-lhe tempo para me recompor e responder as perguntas. Eles entenderão ... Quando chegar a hora eu explicarei.

Era uma má idéia abandonar o refugio de onde se encontrava, mas Kagome não estava disposta a ficar. Tudo lá fora estava numa completa escuridão, nem uma estrela iluminava o firmamento, a lua estava ali mas parecia ter perdido seu brilho.

Lá fora o silêncio era quase absoluto, somente escutava o rangido das folhas agitadas pelo vento, havia começado há fazer muito frio. Já levava 20 minutos caminhando quando se lembrou de algo muito importante. Ela só havia seguido InuYasha quando buscaram proteção da chuva, por tanto não sabia o caminho para voltar a cabana da velha Kaede. Tão pouco poderia regressar a caverna por que não lembrava o caminho que havia tomado, e agora se encontrava no meio do bosque tremendo de frio completamente sozinha e desorientada.

Kagome: Por que não caminhei em linha reta?... Agora não sei como retornar ... Estou perdida.

Seguiu caminhando, não era conveniente ficar ali parada no meio do nada, talvez chegaria a alguma aldeia onde poderia passar a noite e na manhã pedir orientação. A pergunta era, poderia chegar a salvo?

Para Kagome cada vez se fazia mais difícil seguir adiante, por momentos tudo se via confuso e parecia que ia perder a consciência, seu corpo não lhe respondia corretamente devido a fadiga e ao cansaço.

Kagome: Somente um pouco mais.

Tratou de se sentar e descansar uns segundos antes de continuar, a idéia de desmaiar em qualquer momento lhe aterrorizava. Um estranho ruído chamou sua atenção alertando-a do grave perigo que corria, prestando mais atenção pode escutar que algo ou alguém se aproximava, assustada se levantou rapidamente e tentou correr com as poucas forças que lhe restavam.

Kagome: Não ficarei aqui para averiguar de quem são as pisadas.

Quando já não podia correr mais se deteve para recobrar o fôlego, mas novamente as pisadas se escutaram detrás dela. O medo começou a correr por todo seu corpo ao ver que não tinha escapatória, já não tinha forças para correr e com esforço poderia caminhar. Se encontrava completamente vulnerável, não tinha nada com que se defender, sem onde se esconder, logo tudo começou a se tornar negro, perdendo a consciência seu corpo caindo na terra.

**Continua...**

**Reviews me happy!**

**Nota da Autora**: Uma declaração para evitar confusões. Kagome não tinha comido nada desde o dia anterior. Recordam que estava falando com InuYasha e saiu correndo, logo se encontrou com Kikyou para depois regressar com InuYasha e passar o que restava do dia até o amanhecer do dia seguinte. Bom é por isso que desmaiou... E agora quem poderá salva-l�?

**_Nota da Tradutora_**_ se escondendo__Eu sei vocês devem estar pensando "Lá vem mais uma desculpa esfarrapada da tradutora de meia tigela", mas dessa vez eu não tive tempo mesmo..._

_Inu: Huahauhauha Tradutora de meia tigela! _

_Juli-chan: - ignorando – Bom... As aulas da faculdade começaram e está me deixando doida!_

_Inu: Você já é doida!_

_Juli-chan: - olhando torto para Inu - ... Sendo que fiquei completamente sem tempo._

_Inu: E quando é que você está sem tempo?_

_Juli-chan: - pegando o livro que estava segurando e jogando no Inu (Hah não pegou –mostrando a língua)- Ah! Esqueci de avisar ... Eu tenho até o capítulo 20 desta fic e a autora ainda não o acabou e também retirou a fic da Portanto só irei traduzir até o último que ela publicou (lógico u.u). Bom eu achei o site dela e só tem até o capitulo 6 . Agora é só esperar! _

_Inu: Quantos meses?_

_Juli-chan: É melhor você ficar calado, Inu._

_Inu: - levantando os braços – Ta bom!_

_Juli-chan: **Vamos as review's!**_

Mu e Shaka 4ever – É claro que continuarei XD… Tenho projetos lindos! Arigato pelo comentário. Fiquei muito feliz! Beijos! **Otaku-IY** – Hehehe e está perto disso acontecer XD. Beijos! Obrigada ! Está perto de acabar sim, mas ainda estou esperando que a autora finalize a história. **Lua** – Um cheiro! 

_Inu: Feh! Ninguém falou de mim!_

_Juli-chan: Não... Você é um chato, quem iria gostar de você? (A Kagome, eu e a torcida do Flamengo!)_

_Inu: -baixando as orelhas- Isso é verdade? – Olhando para os leitores- _

_Juli-chan: Brincadeirinha!_

_Inu: Eu vou chamar a Kagome, você ta brincando comigo!_

_Juli-chan: Você ainda não viu nada._

_Inu: O que quis dizer?_

_Juli-chan: Nada...(inocente XD)_

_Inu: Feh!_

_Juli-chan: Queria também agradecer a Yume-chan! Por está me ajudando na outra fic e nessa. Arigato, Arigato, Arigato!._

_Beijos!_

_Arigato pelos comentários e lidas_

_Matta ne_

**_Juli-chan_**

****

**_Março de 2005_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - ** InuYasha não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi

**Epílogo de um Amor **

**Capítulo 18 - Despertar **

'**...' – Fala**

"**..." - Pensamento**

O sol lentamente começava a ocultar-se no longínquo horizonte, deixando várias tonalidades distintas, fazendo que o céu se estivesse como uma fotografia num sonho de entardecer inesquecível, uma pintura, uma obra prima.

A brisa fresca de verão percorria os bosques e ao longe se podia escutar o canto dos pássaros que aninhavam nas partes mais altas das árvores.

Na aldeia, os aldeões realizavam suas tarefas correspondentes a sua rotina diária. Todos se encontravam em perfeita harmonia e paz. Não muito longe dali, em uma pequena cabana uma jovem começava a acordar.

"Como cheguei aqui?"

Kagome se perguntou, que acabara de despertar completamente. Recordações da noite anterior assombravam sua mente... Que havia acontecido? ... A última coisa que lembrava era que estava se escondendo de algo ou alguém, mas ... Por que se encontrava naquela cabana tão familiar?

Kagome tratou de se levantar sem êxito do futon em que estava. Ainda não havia recuperado suas forças e se sentia muito cansada, sem mencionar a terrível dor de cabeça que a atormentava.

Quando por fim ficou mais calma, notou que estava trajando roupas de Miko, as mesmas que Kikyou usava. Franzindo a testa de desgosto, tratou de olhar ao seu redor, examinando a área em busca de sua bolsa ou algum indicio de suas roupas. A habitação estava vazia, no centro havia um fogo para proporcionar calor a mesma. Kagome já havia se dado conta onde estava ... Mas como?

Kagome colocou as mãos frias em sua testa para amenizar a dor intensa. Sua testa estava ardendo e começava a sentir calafrios por todo seu corpo.

- 'Isso parece um pesadelo' – murmurou enquanto fechava seus olhos que ainda não havia se acostumado com a luz do quarto. Lá fora já havia começado a anoitecer.

- 'Vovó Kaede... que bom que é você.' Kagome a havia escutado entrar e se aproximar. A havia reconhecido pelo som de seus passos lentos e cansados.

A anciã levou alguns minutos examinando-a . Seu rosto revelava preocupação. A jovem Miko se encontrava muito doente e os sintomas apenas começavam a se mostrar. Tudo parecia indicar que Kagome havia sofrido uma grande perda (ou isso era o que ela pensava) e a dor era tanta que seu corpo estava reagindo com isso. Lamentava não existir medicina alguma que sirva para curar as feridas da alma, nem das perdas de amor.

- 'Está com febre...É melhor que descanses pequena' – disse colocando um pano úmido na testa da jovem "Isso é a única coisa que posso fazer para aliviar tua dor."

-'Pode me ajudar a me trocar... Não me sinto bem com estas roupas...' "Ficar vestida como Kikyou somente me faz ficar mais doente."

-'Claro pequena, mas tem que ser um kimono desta época. Tua roupa molhou e ainda está úmida. Espera-me que irei trazer-lo, estou segura que as jovens aldeãs teriam um para me emprestar.

- 'Obrigada... somente não quero ficar vestida assim.'

- 'Entendo pequena. Não se preocupe que agora vou...trata de comer algo, é necessário para tua saúde.'

-'Tentarei...' "mas eu não tenho fome."

Kagome ficou novamente sozinha na habitação ... Como havia chegado a aldeã?...Quem a havia transportado até aqui? ... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo regresso de Kaede que lhe havia trazido um kimono cor celeste bordado com flores de sakura.

Já vestida, Kagome novamente se encostou fechou os olhos tratando de voltar ao sono e poder descansar. Quanto mais rápido se recuperasse , mas rápido poderia regressar a sua casa, a seu tempo, e esqueceria esse pesadelo e poderia sobreviver com a perda de InuYasha .Aqui tudo o lembrava. Aqui as feridas seriam mais difíceis de sarar.

"Como supôs que posso viver sem ti, InuYasha?"

- 'Tente dormir pequena, tem que repor suas forças'

- 'Vovo ...'

- 'Diga'

- 'Quem me trouxe?'

A anciã lhe sorriu amavelmente e se dirigiu a saída da cabana, mas antes de abandona-la disse:

- 'Ele lhe trouxe menina'.

Quando Kagome ia lhe perguntar a quem se referia, já não havia ninguém mas que ela na habitação. Dando um suspiro e tratando de não pensar em nada caiu novamente em sono.

_**Em frente à cabana**_

- 'Velha... Como está ela?'

- 'Ela esta muito doente e seu corpo somente está reagindo a isso'

- 'Eu ... Acredita que posso entrar para vê-la nem que seja por uns instantes?'

- 'Não sei, ela não está muito bem InuYasha... Não sei como a afetará se te ver... acho que não é muito conveniente neste momento'

-'Entendo'

Ao ver o semblante tão triste e angustiado do jovem hanyou, a anciã Kaede se sentiu muito comovida. O pobre garoto não havia se separado da jovem toda a noite (desde que a trouxe a cabana). Inclusive não havia dormido desde então. Assustado havia corrido para busca-la quando sentiu que Kagome começava a despertar, para que a examina-se. Depois de tudo ele tinha o direito de vê-la.

Resignada disse:

- 'Talvez não seja o melhor na minha opinião, mas quem sabe...talvez seja melhor para ela que estivesse ao seu lado...Anda, ela esta dormindo agora, não acredito que acorde, amanhã nos preocuparemos com as conseqüências'.

O jovem assentiu e animado se dirigiu a cabana onde Kagome dormia.

Quando entrou na cabana encontrou Kagome profundamente adormecida para seu alívio. A jovem não se encontrava muito bem. Todo era sua culpa. Mas o que era pior que ela acreditar que ele estava morto... Que acontecerá quando ela descobrir que continua vivo?... Esse era o problema, sua saúde podia suportar?...Kagome não havia assimilado muito bem sua partida, a tão ponto que a dor que sentia estava minando a sua alma e sua saúde.

Quando tudo o que estava acontecendo, depois de tudo o que havia passado, temia perde-la novamente. O irônico de tudo isso era pensar que havia recebido uma segunda oportunidade de ser feliz, o destino novamente brinca com ele. Agora sua presença poderia ser perigosa para o bem estar da Kagome.

- 'Minha Kagome... Minha querida Kagome'.

InuYasha suspirou enquanto olhava seu pequeno anjo dormir. Ainda recordava a noite anterior quando havia ido em sua busca.

- - Flash Back ---

Depois de conversar e se despedir de Kikyou, ele regressou a aldeia por Kagome. Ao descobrir que ela não havia voltado ainda, foi em busca dela no poço, mas seu aroma não estava presente ali, o que lhe indicava que ainda não havia regressado a sua época. Lembrou da caverna onde havia estado antes dele parti e se dirigiu até lá, rezando para que Kagome não tivesse saído daquele lugar.

- 'Maldição!'

Como poderia ter sido tão estúpido, havia se esquecido por completo que Kagome não sabia o caminho de volta e a caverna se encontrava muito longe da aldeia.

- 'Kagome... Por favor esteja a salvo'

Quando chegou na caverna, o pânico se apoderou dele. Já estava muito tarde, tudo estava escuro e Kagome não estava em nenhuma parte.

- 'Demônios...Kagome, onde está?'.

InuYasha percebeu um aroma no bosque, era o rastro muito fraco, se apressou com medo de perde-lo, seu aroma estava desaparecendo, não podia perder tempo, era evidente que Kagome entrou no bosque a algumas horas e seguramente estava perdida.

Já estava perto, podia cheira-la, podia senti-la, podia escuta-la. A ansiedade de ter-la novamente em seus braços acelerava as batidas do seu coração. Logo voltaria a vê-la e esta vez se encarregaria de jamais voltar a perde-la de vista. Por fim poderia estar com ela para sempre.

- "Que atrapalhada ela é, sempre se mete em problemas quando não estou por perto".

Um pensamento repentino o angustiou e a realidade o atingiu. Kagome havia entrado muito no bosque e corria grave perigo se algum Youkai cruzasse seu caminho.

-'Kagome!'

Desesperado começou a chamá-la, mas ela não respondia. Isso lhe frustrava mais. Logo a avistou recostada em uma arvore. Gritou novamente mas Kagome parecia não ter escutado.

- 'Kagome!'

Quando já estava próximo a ela, Kagome saiu correndo, talvez por algum perigo. Isso alertou o hanyou, que imediatamente scaneou a área em busca de algum indicio de perigo, quando não encontrou tornou a chamá-la, mas a jovem continuava sem escuta-lo.

Correu velozmente atrás dela tentando alcança-la, com sua agilidade não seria problema, mas sua intuição dizia que algo não estava bem. Kagome estava estranha, e andava mal. Seus temores se confirmaram quando a viu desmoronar no chão. Preocupado correu até ela, levantando-a com muito cuidado, temendo que lhe acontecesse algo, temendo que fosse grave. Em seguida regressou a aldeia para deixa-la aos cuidados de vovô Kaede.

- FIM DO FLASHBACK -

InuYasha alarmou-se ao ver que a jovem que aparentemente dormia no futon começava despertar. Não teve tempo para escapar ou se esconder das vistas de Kagome. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, tão repentinamente que o tomou de surpresa, não dando tempo para raciocinar .

- 'InuYasha?'

Como era possível que InuYasha estivesse na frente dela... Por acaso estava sonhando?... Ou era efeito da febre e estava delirando? Definitivamente tinha que ser alguma alucinação. Era impossível que InuYasha estivesse ali diante dela. Ele estava... morto...

-"Não, não pode ser... Ele está morto".

O prelúdio daquele dia, a lembrança de sua partida, a dor de sua perda. Todas aquelas imagens projetaram-se em sua mente, todas ao mesmo tempo, revivendo novamente aquela tortuosa lembrança. Novamente a profunda dor oprimiu seu peito atravessando a sua alma e uma torrente de lágrimas percorreu seu rosto. InuYasha estava morto... Por acaso estava ficando louca e tudo era um produto de uma alucinação?

InuYasha a olhava fixamente sem se mover por medo de sua reação. Podia ver claramente em seu rosto uma mistura de sentimentos: dor, pena, confusão, temor. Mas ao vê-la chorar tão desesperadamente, ele sentiu como seu coração aos cacos. Não podia suportar vê-la chorar e dessa maneira. O nome dela escapou de seus lábios.

- 'Kagome'.

Aproximou-se, agachou-se junto dela. Não existia nada mas que dissesse nesse momento a não ser abraça-la e consola-la, fazendo com que toda a dor se fosse. Tomando-a entre seus braços, desfrutando ter-la por perto, embriagando-se em seu aroma, deixando que intoxicasse cada um de seus sentidos.

- "Como senti sua falta, Kagome".

Tudo parecia perfeito, tudo era perfeito. Seria completamente feliz se pudesse provar seus doces lábios outra vez, mas seu pequeno anjo ainda não tinha deixado de chorar, enquanto a oprimia fortemente contra seu peito, sentindo-a estremecer.

Como adorava senti-la estremecer.

Kagome o havia sentido se aproximar... Acaso era real, InuYasha era real e não uma ilusão, uma alucinação ou um delírio? ... Isso era impossível ... Mas como podia ser possível?... Sim, era InuYasha... ele estava vivo!... Podia senti-lo, toca-lo, cheira-lo. Seu aroma era inconfundível. Inclusive, podia sentir seu coração batendo.

- "Realmente é ele... se isto é um sonho então não quero acordar nunca."

Em seus braços se sentia a salvo, consolada, aliviada. Pouco a pouco foi se acalmando e deixou de chorar. Sentia-se imensamente feliz e lentamente foi adormecendo nos braços de InuYasha, seu InuYasha.

- "Meu InuYasha".

InuYasha sorriu ao sentir que Kagome havia adormecido, tratou de cobri-la com as mantas, tentando não despertar-la . Quando já estava completamente segura de que Kagome não sentiria frio à noite, deu um termo beijo em sua testa verificando que a febre havia diminuído notavelmente. Mas aliviado fechou seus olhos para se unir em sonhos com sua adorada Kagome, não sem antes sussurrar ao ouvido umas palavras doces.

- 'Durma bem princesa...'

- "Te amo Kagome"

**Continua... **

_Desculpem a demora! Peço o perdão de vocês e espero que não me matem XD_

_Nesse meio tempo em que fiquei sem postar, aconteceram várias coisas com a minha pessoa, como quase não passar na faculdade, quase perder uma amiga e outras caraminholas, tirando as neuras do meu pc (que agora está verde). Mas eu consegui terminar a tradução desse capítulo. Desculpem mesmo!_

_Um abraço a todos que me apoiaram nesses meses difíceis._

**_Stephaniebf_** – Acredita que por sua causa eu estou continuando a fic! Hehehhehe Eu pensava que todos haviam esquecido dela , mas você me deu a luz! Obrigado!

_Bibi_ - Bom... Demorei mais do que o esperado - -' Mas obrigado pelo apoio!

_Sakura-chan_ - Obrigado! Desculpe a demora...XD

_Kagome –_ Bom ... eu acabei gostando de pressão! Hehehe Beijos!

_Samy Higurashi_ – Viu o que era aquilo? Heheheheh Beijos!

_RiNzInHa HiMe_ – Huahuhauahaaha Obrigado pelo comentário.. Eu amei HUahuauha

InuYasha continua de férias e eu estou trabalhando por isso ele não apareceu hoje!

_Annye –_ Obrigada!

_Otaku-IY_ – Obrigado!

Beijos a _Najla, Usagi-chan, Dea, Eu, Humberto, Muel_, e a todos os meus _amigos_!

Um cheiro

_**Juli-chan!**_

_**Agosto 2005**_


End file.
